To love under the red moon
by Leda Star
Summary: Leah Clearwater use her beauty to lure vampires to thier death. But unkown to her she has attracted the attention of Felix Volturi who will do anything to have her. Complete
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one

* * *

**

The night was warm in Seattle. Hyped up humans strolled down the streets, some sober most intoxicated all laughing and completely ignorant of the potential danger they were in. The vampire watching from the shadows scanned the crowed for his prey, his nose wrinkling at the rancid smell of their blood. Just when he was about to turn and walk away a sent wafted into his nostrils that made his mouth water with a suddenness that was actually frightening. The sent was exotic and spicy with just the hint of sweetness. Desperately the predator scanned the throngs of humans for the source of the alluring aroma. There! On the street corner under the lamp that flickered on and off every few minuets.

She was young. No older then nineteen with dark colored skin that had a bronze tint to it and looked as smooth as butter. She had high cheek bones and a straight nose with full plump lips on her heart shaped face that was framed by thick black locks of hair that brushed her round yet firm looking shoulders. Her body was lean and tight and the outfit she wore advertised it like Pepsi. A red halter top molded to her ample breast and left her flat stomach exposed. Black leather pants clung to her curvy hips long legs and plump ass like a second skin and was tucked into red high heeled shoes. But the thing that had the vamp practically panting with desire were her eyes.

They were deep set with eyelashes so thick they were akin to feather duster. The color was brown with a luster that some how gave the women an air of mystery. They were seductive. They were sexy. They were….starring directly at him. This nymph was starring dead on into his blood red eyes with a 'come hither' look. She then lifted a finger to those kissable lips of her and sucked it into her mouth then trailed it over her cleavage. That action caused the vampire's knees to nock together and his lust to shoot through the roof. In all his centuries on earth many a maiden had tried to catch his eye in the manner the women was now. They were all human but pathetic cattle in his eyes so he quickly disposed of them. But this women, this goddess of desire, had fanned a need in him that he hadn't felt in the longest of time. 

Holding out a hand the women beckoned to him as she began walking away, sashaying her hips with deliberate seduction. Swallowing the salvia pooling in his mouth the vampire dashed across the street and followed her. He kept his distance just in case-and he was praying with every fiber of his being that it was not-the women had been calling to some one else. After a they'd walked a block or two the women stopped and turned to face him. Tilting her head slightly she gave a seductive wink before disappearing around the corner. With a clumsy manner the vampire rushed to the corner to find a dark ally.

The vampire grinned in triumph, straightening his clothes and slicking back his hair as he walked into the ally. Perhaps he wouldn't kill this one. A creature as alluring as she would be stunning as a vampire. So deep was he in his musing that when an ally cat ran across his foot he actually jumped. And just as he was about to snatch the wretched creature up and break its neck a feminine laugh drew his attention.

"Awe, one little kitty got you all riled up?" The women asked as she emerged from the shadows. 

Quickly regaining his composure the vamp gave the women a smile that would have her going weak in those sexy legs of hers. 

"The pesky little creature startled me." He said.

The women walked closer so her tits brushed slightly against his chest. 

"Do you think all pussy's are bad?" She asked.

He harden to the point of pain. "N-not all." He gulped.

She giggled and caressed his cheek. The vampire groaned and leaned into the caresses, his crimson eyes closing to half mast as the women hands slippid into his shirt and caressed his chest.

"Your so hard." She said breathlessly. "Like living marble."

He yelped as her other hand cupped his crotch. The women leaned up to his ear, licking the outer shell.

"I wonder if this will have the same texture." She whispered.

The vampire growled and pulled her back so he was looking into her eyes. "Well then let's find out." 

With that he latched onto her mouth, his tong plundering the moist cavern. The women groaned and grind her body against him. After a few minuets of intense kissing the women pulled back and began kissing around his mouth and down to his neck. The vampire closed his eyes as his hands wondered over her lush body.

"_Nothing could go wrong." _He thought. 

Suddenly intense pain shot from his neck in burning waves. The vampire gasped and clamped his hand to his throat, feeling hot blood flow over his fingers. The loss of blood brought the vampire to his knees as weakness washed over him. He looked up from his place on the ground to the women who now wore a look of disgust. As he watched with shocked eyes she spat out the skin and muscle of his neck, giving him a glimpse of sharp looking teeth.

"W-what a-are y-you?" He hissed.

"What am I? Buddy I'm the justice you had coming from the get go." The women snarled. 

She held up her hand, her fingernails elongating into claws. Then with an animalistic roar she brought them across his neck, severing the head and sending it spinning into the darkness. The women stood there, panting blood dripping from her hands. Then she took a deep breath and calmly wiped her fingers on her pants.

"Good job." She sighed. "You got another one Leah." 

_Volterra, Italy _

Felix gave a contended sigh as he sat up in bed. His body ached in intimate places that served as a reminder of last night-and a minuet ago-events. Behind him he heard the vampires sigh and felt her shift on the bed.

"That was wonderful." She sighed laying her head on his shoulder. "I never felt like that in my whole life!"

Felix smirked. Not that he meant to sound vain but he was, as the kids would say, the man! Bringing her dainty hand to his mouth he kissed the center of her palm.

"You were good too," He said. "Christy."

Suddenly he felt her body go rigid.

"It's Karen." She growled, yanking her hand from his.

Felix rolled his eyes and turned just as Karen bent to get her close, giving him a spectacular view. 

"Come on baby don't be like that." He pleaded half-well more like a quarter-heartedly. 

"Who the hell is Christy!" Karen demanded, yanking on her shirt. 

"The new secretary."

"And why the hell did you just say her name!" 

"What difference does it make?"

Karen's eyes narrowed and she punched him in the arm, showing off her new born strength. 

"Ass hole!" She screeched as she marched out of the room slamming the door hard behind her. 

Felix sat in the bed rubbing at the ache in his shoulder.

"Women." He sighed reaching down for his pants. He yanked the garment on along with a grey shirt that left his biceps bare and a pair of sneakers. Outside his room he found Demetri leaning against the wall a pack of blood in his hand.

"You got her name wrong didn't you?" He said handing him the pack. 

Felix snatched it from him and tore it open with his teeth, draining it in one gulp. "What's it to you?" He asked tossing the empty packet to the ground.

Demetri picked up the pack and followed his colleague down the hall.

"Nothing to me." He said walking beside him. "But when a women's upset they tend to slip a bit on their work and that's gonna get Aro mighty pissed." 

They stopped at the elevator 

"Is it a crime that I love women?" Felix asked pressing the button.

"It should be a crime the way you treat them after you're done 'loving' them. I'm telling you Felix you're gonna meat a women who's not going to fall for your bull and bring you to your knees."

The large vampire snorted in disbelief.

"Demetri the day that happens my father will be skating in hell."

_La Push _

Leah cursed as she pulled into the drive way and saw her mother sitting on the front porch. The women had her arms crossed over her chest and a look of anger and disappointment on her face. For a minuet Leah considered backing out and staying at a friends.

"Better now then later." She muttered turning off the engine to her car. 

As she got out her mom stood up and marched over to her.

"Where have you been?" She demanded.

"A new club opened up in Seattle, I went to check it out." Leah said.

"Then I assume that's ketchup." Her mom snapped pointing to the dried blood on her pants leg.

"I ran into a leach on my way home." She said walking around her. "It's no big deal."

"It is so a big deal Leah!" Her mom gasped. "That thing could have killed you ."

"And it could've killed an innocent human who unlike me couldn't fight back." She said. 

Sue Clearwater grabbed her daughter's shoulder to stop her.

"You should've called Sam!"

"You know I can't!" She growled yanking out of her grasp. 

After she'd helped the Cullen's last year Jacob wanted her to go back to Sam's pack. The thought of once again being connected to the man who broke her heart terrified her. Leah didn't know how but she had broke away from all of them, no longer did she share her thoughts with the members of the pack and vice versa.

"The rejoin the pack." Her mom pleaded.

Leah didn't want to talk anymore. She stomped up the steps and pushed open the door so hard it banged loudly against the wall. Her younger brother who'd been sleeping on the couch shot up.

"Leah what's wrong?" He asked concern.

"Nothing Seth." Leah said marching up the stairs. When she got to her room she slammed the door. 

She quickly took off her clothes and slipped on a tank and pajama shorts. Climbing into bed Leah closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

**Felix sighed as he looked out the window of the private jet. Ever since he could remember watching the clouds roll by could calm and sooth him like nothing else could. It also helped him ignore the eyes drilling into him from across the isle. Why did women make a big deal out of every little thing? All because he fudged up a name the mind blowing pleasure he'd given for hours on end went right out the window.**

"**This is going to be a long mission." He sighed.**

**Apparently a coven in Seattle was on verge of tearing each other apart. Aro had sent Jane, Alec, Demetri, Karen, and himself to smooth everything out.**

"**Might I interest you in some blood sir?" A flight sturdiest asked. She was light skinned with hazel eyes and braided black hair.**

**Felix was about to say something lecherous when he caught Jane glaring at him from her seat.**

"**No thanks." He humped. As punishment for hurting Karen Aro had banded Felix from flirting with women, weather they be alive or dead, for a whole month. And that demonic little brat and every female-and some male-members of the Volturi were going to make sure he didn't. But with all the fine hot women in Seattle how could the vampire resist. **

"**This is going to be a really long mission." He groaned.**

**Leah was running. She didn't know to where or from whom but she knew it was important. Twigs snagged on the home of the shimmering blue dress she wore that flowed around her like water. Suddenly a howl like cry ripped through the forest. The sound ripped through her heart like a hot poker and drew a tortured cry from her breast that soared high into the stars above.**

**She sat up in bed clutching her chest as the pain followed her out of her dream and into the real world. Hot tears rolled down her cheeks as she waited for the agony to fade. **

"**It was just a dream, it was just a dream." She chanted, rocking back and fourth. Finally the pain stopped and Leah was able to breath easily. Wiping away the sweat from her brow and looked over at her alarm clock.**

"**Shit!" She cursed jumping out of bed. It was seven forty-five, her shift at the Knick-Knack dinner started at eight o'clock sharp! **

"**Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" She muttered as she dashed down the hall to the bathroom. After taking a quick shower she toweled off her hair-causing it to spike in some places-and through on her uniform-jeans, white flat shoes, and a hot pink button up shirt that had the phrase 'Knick-Knack Girl' in black cursive letters stitched across the back. She grabbed her bag and flew down the stairs to the kitchen.**

**Seth sat at the table rooting through a cereal box for the toy. The boys shoulders had gotten border but he was still gangly.**

"**Morning sis." He said.**

"**Morning Seth." Leah said popping two loafs of bread into the toaster. But when she saw it was now seven fifty-two she popped them back at and spread strawberry jam on the slightly warm loafs.**

"**I guess I'll be walking to school again." The boy sighed.**

"**Thanks Seth, bye Seth!" Leah called running to the door, snatching up her keys on the small desk near the stairs. As she was fumbling to get the door open Seth ran out with a piece of paper.**

"**Leah," He said giving her the paper. "Aunt Mina's plane is landing at eleven thirty and mom wants you to pick her up on your lunch break, the gate numbers on the paper."**

"**Why cant she do it?" **

"**Because she's going into Seattle with Emily and Sam to pick out brides maid dresses."**

**At the mention of the wedding Leah winced. She thanked god that she'd no longer have to share Sam's fantasy's of his and Emily's wedding day or (blush) their wedding night.**

"**Alright Seth I'll pick her up." Leah sighed her eyes falling on her wrist watch. It was seven fifty-five! "But if I don't hurry up I might not have a lunch break or a job!"**

**Kissing Seth on the forehead-which caused the boy to groan in annoyance-Leah hopped into the car and peeled out of the drive way. If it was any body else they would've been late but Leah was able to get to the diner and run through the door just as it turned eight.**

"**Cutting it pretty close again, miss Clearwater?" Daniel Heart asked in his snotty tone.**

"**Look Dan I got in through the door before the clock turned eight so you can't fire me." Leah reminded him.**

**Daniel's mouth screwed up and his ears turned red. **

"**Just get to work Clearwater." He growled, turning and marching back into his office. **

**Leah just rolled her eyes and went into the locker room. Inside her co-worker and friend Sasha was applying heavy amounts of foundation. **

"**Easy on the powder Sash." She said opening her locker.**

"**No body wants a waitress with pepperoni on her face." Sasha muttered.**

"**Sash you don't have…." Leah stopped and looked closer at her friends face.**

**Beneath the make up she noticed a bit pf black around the girls eye.**

"**That bastard hit you again." Leah growled.**

"**Now Leah calm down, i-it was just an accident." Sasha said.**

"**No! The accident was that scumbag ever being born!" Leah snapped.**

**She turned around and began walking out the room.**

"**Leah what are you doing?" Sasha asked alarmed, grabbing the older girls arm.**

"**To go give that creep a taste of his own medicine!"**

"**No! Please don't!" She pleaded. "Please Leah if you do this you'll go to jail."**

"**And if I don't Tony's gonna keep beating you till you die." Leah said.**

**Sasha looked down at her feet. "I know, but Leah please don't."**

**Leah sighed in frustration. "Look Sash I wont kill him on one condition."**

"**What?"**

"**You have to leave Tony. I don't care where you go as long as it's away from him."**

**Sasha was quite, as if she was thinking it over. "I'll go stay with my aunt." She finally said. "She just came back from chemo therapy and wont think anything's up if I come to take care of her."**

**Leah sighed in relief. "Now, let me help you with your makeup. You're starting to look like Casper the friendly ghost."**

**That caused the two friends to laugh.**

**Felix pushed his shades down a little on his nose to watch a women in a business suit rush by. They were at baggage claim waiting for their luggage at the Seattle airport. The skirt molded itself to the women's ass and made Felix's blood run hot. He was torn away from his fantasying by a sharp blow to his stomach. **

"**Shades up." Jane said.**

**Felix glared at her as he put the glasses on and yanked up the suitcases when they came around. The five vampires then walked through the airport, the aura that hung around them causing the humans to steer away. **

**They were about to walk out the door when Felix felt his dead heart jump. The vampire stumbled, clutching his chest in shock. **

"_**It's so nice to see you!" **_**A female voice exclaimed cheerfully. The thing that scared Felix was that the voice didn't come from the crowd of humans but in his head. The voice was reminded him of bell but had an undertone of sexiness that had Felix dashing through the crowd in search of the angel it belonged.**

**Felix had enough sense not to use his vampire speed as he ran but not enough to listen when Jane told him to stop. Even though he didn't know where he was going something inside told him he was close. And as he ran the feeling got stronger and stronger and stronger. Just when he thought he would burst his hole world went back.**

**Leah's head snapped up and her eyes scanned the crowd. Deep inside she felt…something. She didn't know what it was but she found herself wondering in a random direction, her heart beat speeding up with each step. **

"**Leah is that the way to the car?" Aunt Mina asked.**

**The women's voice snapped Leah out of the trans like state she was in. **

"**What? No, no aunt Mina the cars not that way." She said.**

"**Then why were you walking this way?"**

**Leah turned her eyes glancing at the people. "I don't know aunt Mina. I honestly don't know." **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"What the hell was I doing?" Felix wondered staring into the bathroom mirror.

They were in a motel called the Lovers Grotto, located a mile outside Seattle. It was a cheesy place that catered to whores, adulterers, and young kids who were celebrating their first day on the roller coaster ride known as marriage. On the bed Karen sat painting her toenails a vibrant pink and Alec watched a corny singing show on the small TV. Jane and Demetri had gone out to get something to eat.

"I hope they don't bring back a junkie." Karen said. "There blood taste like rancid perfume."

"But they are the easiest to grab." Alec remarked. "They would follow the devil himself into hell if they meant it they'd get a fix."

Karen wrinkled her nose. "Humans are pathetic creatures. I can't believe I was actually one of them."

"Well believe it sweet heart." Felix said plopping down on the bed beside her.

Karen scoffed and moved to the other bed. Felix shrugged and focused on the TV where a Asian girl was performing her own rendition of _somebody to love_. A few minuets later there was a knock at the balcony door.

"Finally." Karen said getting up-walking on her heals to keep her freshly painted toes off the ragged carpet-and opening the sliding glass door.

"Took 'ya long enough." Felix said as Demetri and Jane walked in, a man in a old looking parka slung over his shoulder.

"Hey give us a break," He said dumping his burden on the floor. "The police are on high alert since the incident a year ago."

He was of course referring to when the vampiress known as Victoria created a new born army to destroy the Cullen's pet human Bella swan. Karen walked over to the human, who'd begun to stir, and sniffed him, wrinkling her nose in disgust as his strong odder hit her sensitive nose.

"Can't we wash him up a bit before we eat him?" She asked.

Jane shook her head. "We have to meet up with the covens soon and I don't want to be late."

Karen sighed and rolled up the man's sleeve to revel his wrist.

"Hey what are you-" His question was cut off as Karen sunk her teeth into his skin, injecting the human with her venom.

Before he could scream Demetri clamped his hand over his mouth while biting into his shoulders. Alec ripped away a pants leg and bit into his calf while Jane took the man's other wrist. Moaning at the mouthwatering smell of blood Felix gave into his inner beast and pounced on the man's other leg, his massive strength breaking the bone like a tooth pick as he held it to his mouth to feed.

_Love is a flame inside your heart _

_That is lit by desire spark _

_It will never flicker or waver_

_It's something to be cherished and savored _

_It will warm you with its light _

_And guide you through the darkest light_

_It's to not be horded or locked in a cage _

_It's not to be clouded by sadness or rage_

_It's to be shared with intentions true _

_With someone who is made for you _

_Love will be with your life through out _

_And only in death will it be snuffed out_

Leah sighed and closed the diary in her lap. The poem was from a time when her heart wasn't the shattered bitter organ it was today. When she was just a young girl who was madly in love with a boy who'd she thought loved her with the same if not more intensity. Just then a knock came at her door. After Leah hid her dairy under her pillow she gave the person permeation to enter.

"Hey." Emily said walking in . "I your mom finished making dinner do you want some?"

"Oh, no, I'm fine." Leah answered.

"Okay." Emily came over and sat beside her on the bed. "Leah do you hate me?"

"What? No, why would you say that?"

Emily chewed on her bottom lip. "It's just that…when Sam and I got together you were so hard to read. I didn't know if you were mad at me or not and sometimes I'd wished you'd just scream at me or something 'cause I know you were upset."

Leah look down, her hand chasing the flower pattern on her comforter. "I was mad at you Emily but what could I do? You were like a sister to me and even though I was angry a strong part of me didn't want to let that relationship go."

"But I hurt you so bad and-"

"Sam imprinted you Em." She cut in. "There was nothing you or him could do and I realize that now."

Tears were brimming in Emily's eyes as she gave Leah a hug.

"Oh thanks Leah, I'm so relieved."

"No problem."

They pulled away. "Hey do you want to see the brides maid dresses?"

"I thought mom said no peeking till two days before the wedding."

Emily winked. "What auntie Sue doesn't know wont hurt her."

So the two girls crept out the room and across the landing to the guest room. Emily opened the door just enough to slip their bodies through. "The dresses are over there." She said pointing to a couple of boxes on the bed.

Leah went over to them, she was actually giddy as she pulled off the lid of the box and held the dress up to see it. Outside the clouds drifted away from the moon so it cast it's pale light on the shimmering blue dress. Leah stared at it in shock. For it was the exact same dress she saw in her dreams.

Thanks for the review guys they were great J I was wondering if any of you are good at drawing you'll make a cover for me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Felix yawned as he leapt from the rooftop of one building to the next. Back when he was a newborn he could hardly contain woops of joy as he did stunts that he never dreamed he could do. Now they were mundane as walking down the street. Up ahead he could see the meeting place. An abandon chalk factory silhouetted against the moon. The building was covered with graffiti, the concrete it was made of crumbling to dust and the windows broken and opened allowing the night wind to flow in and out as if it were breathing.

Felix scanned the area and when he saw that the coast was clear walked up to the closed loading door and ripped of the rusted locks keeping them shut. Then the vampires slipped inside, a black mast moving swiftly pass old machinery to the center of the factory where two groups of vampires stood facing each other. Even though they were silent and unmoving Felix could tell by the look in their eyes that they were a hair breath away from ripping each other apart.

"We are here." Jane announced, drawing the groups attention.

"Good." A male vampire-Felix guessed was the leader-"Now justice can be served."

A vampiress from the opposite group snapped her teeth loudly.

"If any one needs justice it is your coven not mine!" She snarled.

A vampire from the male's coven stepped forward growling before being restrained by a small women who's eyes looked as if she was about to cry.

"Watch your tongue Marisa." The male growled.

Marisa put a hand on her hip, flipping her blond hair over her shoulder. "Or you'll do what Alex?" She asked saucily.

Oh, Felix liked her. She had a nice figure a little skinnier then what Felix was used to but with a set of knockers that just begged for a man's hands. Marisa caught Felix look and winked, moving so her shirt slipped down to show a little more cleavage.

Felix grunted as Alec jabbed an elbow into his gut. "Down boy." He scolded.

Felix just huffed and locked his eyes on the factories logo slapped on the far wall. ASWALD'S CHALK. NUMBER ONE IN SEATTLE. Not that catchy. Maybe that was why this place went belly up.

"Enough." Jane snapped she pointed to Marisa. "You, explain your grievance's with this coven."

Marisa looked offended but changed her face at Jane's hard look.

"My coven came to this city two months ago." She explained. "Alex's coven arrived soon after but since they kept to themselves we let them be. But one night when my brother," She gestured to the young vampire behind her. "Was hunting his son stole his prey. Of course I was deeply offended and ordered them to leave which they obviously refused. From that point on they harassed and attacked me and my family almost on a daily basses, even going so far as to jump me a few feet away from a group of humans and-"

"That's a lie!" Alex roared. "It was her who instigated the attack not I!"

The vampire dropped to the ground howling in pain. Jane watched as he writhed for a few minuets before turning back to Marisa.

"Continue." She said calmly.

"Um, right. And a night ago they came charging into our home claiming that we killed one of his comrade."

"Not a comrade a good friend." Alex said getting up.

"And what makes you think that they killed him?" Alec asked.

"Because Michel was torn apart!" The tearful vampiress sobbed. "They're the only other vampires in the city so it had to be them."

"Did you do it?" Jane asked.

"No." Marissa said firmly. "We weren't even in the area."

"Lies." The other male hissed.

Marissa's coven growled in returned and both groups took on fighting stances.

"Stop!" Jane ordered. "Karen, come here."

Karen hurried to Jane's side. "Do any of you have something that belonged to this vampire?"

Tearful nodded and walked to Karen and held out a scrap of cloth that was singed around the edges. Karen took it from the girl and pressed it between her palms, her eyes sliding close. The room grew hot and the air before Felix began to shift and wavered. The in between all of the appear a wavy screen like image showing a sidewalk crowded with human's. This was Karen's gift, with someone's possession she could replay what they did when they had it. They were now seeing what Michel saw before he died. The image focused on one human for a couple of seconds before switching to another

Felix could tell that he was hunting. Then the image caught onto a women and stayed there. And as Felix took her in what happened in the air port came back except a thousand times stronger. She was….perfection. A living painting, a goddess come to life. As he drank in her full curves and sultry features a fire roared to life inside the vampire that threatened to turn him to ash. His mouth went dry as the women beckoned Michel to her and lead him down an ally. As he watched the vampire kiss and touch her an uncontrollable urge to tear him apart.

He was shocked when his dark wish seemed to be realized as Michel stumbled back clutching at his bleeding throat. The women looked absolutely disgusted and-wait, were those fangs?

"_W-what a-are y-you?" _He hissed shocked.

"_What am I? Buddy I'm the justice you had coming from the get go." _The women said. Then using claw like fingers she swiped them across Michel's neck, the scene went black.

The vampires stood in silent's. Even Jane was stunned. For they'd just seen a human kill a vampire. Felix didn't know who or what she was but he knew one thing. No matter what he had to do he was going to make her his.

Back in la push a shiver went down Leah's spine.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Leah is something wrong?" Sasha asked.

"No, why do you ask?"

They were outside the Knick-Knack dinner. Daniel decided some pink camellias' would look nice lining the driveway. And since he'd forgotten to higher landscapers he'd order Sasha and Leah to plant them.

"Uh, I don't know. Maybe because you keep looking over your shoulder every five seconds."

Leah didn't know why but since last night she felt….antsy, nervous, and her werewolf-or rather shape shifter-instincts were telling her to watch out. But could she tell Sasha this? No. Even though she was no longer in the pack she still followed the law the most important one being never to tell an outsider the truth.

So Leah said, "I'm worried that Toney might show up here."

Sasha's eyes went to the flowers in her hand. "I know what you mean." She said. "I could barley sleep last night 'cause every scratch and creek had me thinking that he was trying to break in."

Leah put a hand on her shoulder. "It'll be alright Sash, I promise I wont let that creep with in a mile from you."

Sasha wiped at a tear. "Thanks Leah that means a lot."

When the two girls finished they went back into the dinner talking about the new romance movie coming out. As they changed out of their sweaty clothes they heard a loud bang followed by screams.

"Everybody on the ground now!" Ordered a male voice.

"Stay here." Leah told Sasha as she approached the door, opening it to peak out into the dinner.

The customers and workers cowered on the floor and under tables in an attempt to escape the noticed of the teen at the door brandishing a hand gun. His eyes were wide and wild and had a face marred with new and healing scars. A meth addict and by the looks of this he was desperate for a fix. The boy went behind the counter to the cash register, banging on the keys to get it open.

"You! Get over here!" He odder pointing the gun at a trembling Daniel.

Hands up hurried to the register and stood trembling like Chihuahua.

He gave a pathetic yelp as the boy shoved the nozzle of the gun into his temple. "Open it." He hissed.

Okay, since Leah had started working at the dinner she'd preyed for something like this to happen to Daniel, but she could tell this was going to end badly. Daniel's constant shaking was keeping him from opening the register and the boy was getting impatient. When Leah saw his finger tighten on the trigger she burst through the doors.

"Wait!" She yelled.

The boy whipped around and did the thing every guy did when they saw Leah for the first time. Looked at her body like a dog in heat. The young meth addict gazed hungrily at her breast incased in her sweaty tank-top and hips.

Shaking off her initial disgust Leah raised her hands in an non-threatening manner. "Please don't shoot." She said. "I'll open the register."

The boy considered her offer for a few minuets before shoving Daniel out of the way and waved her over with his gun. Leah jumped over the counter and made quick business of opening the register. The boy was so hasty in getting the cash that he knocked over the register spilling it out onto the floor.

"Pick it up!" The boy said.

"Okay, okay." Leah said bending down to gather the cash.

As she was gather up some twenties she felt a sharp slap on her butt. She turned back to see the boy with a lecherous grin on his face.

"Nice ass Pocahontas." He said raising a hand as if to slap her again.

But he never made it. As quick as lightning Leah gripped his hand and twisted, snapping the bone like a twig. As he howled in pain she knocked the gun from his hands while punching him in the gut. She slapped him twice in the face before the all classic kick to the groin.

As he sank to his knees clutching his groin Leah brushed her hair out of her eyes.

"Not even in your wildest dreams ass hole." She said. Then putting all her fury and outrage into it slugged him across the cheek.

"Damn, women knows how to cover her tracks." Felix muttered.

Sun light filtered into the alleyway glinting off his skin. On days like this he would've been in the motel hiding away from the glaring rays. But he couldn't. He just had to find her, the women who'd consumed his thoughts the whole night with wild fantasies that were too hot even for him. So he'd lied and said he was going to walk around the city outskirts and made a beeline to the alley. But all he found was a huge scorch mark and a musky scent that he couldn't trace.

"Damn it." He sighed running his fingers through his hair. Sighing again he turned and walked away. He didn't want the others coming to look for him. Naturally as he walked down the street humans stared at him. It was ninety degrees and he was wear a trench coat and gloves. As he stood at an intersection a father and son came to stand beside him. The seven year old held a tiny trophy.

"Daddy can we get some ice cream?" The boy asked.

"Sure son." Dad said beaming proudly.

_A little boy hugged him around the legs smiling and giggling in joy. _

"No!" Felix winced.

He dashed across the street, cars honking as they stopped to avoid hitting him. He kept going for a few blocks before stopping in front of an electronics shop leaning against the display window. He had to keep those memories away. As he waited for the ache to go away a news story on one of the TV's caught his attention.

"I am standing in front of the Knick-Knack dinner in Forks where just minuets ago a mugger by the name of Alex Rhombi attempted to rob." The news reporter said. "According to witnesses Rhombi was about to shoot the dinner's owner when an employee intervened saving the man and subduing him. That employee is with us now."

The remoter walked over to a women who was talking to a couple of police.

"Leah Clearwater what provoked you to fight back against the robber?"

The girl turned around and Felix froze. It was her! The women that killed that bastard Michel. Felix knew where she was and most importantly her name.

"Leah Clearwater you will be mine."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Thanks for the review guys it really encouraged me to continue with the story. *Whisper* Things are about to get a little hot in this chapter *wink*

"What the hell were you thinking?" Sue hissed. "That man could have killed you!"

Leah mentally rolled her eyes. She hadn't seen her mom freak out since she crashed the car when she was fifteen and when she left the pack.

"Mom he wasn't a _man _he was just some teen meth head looking for a fix." Leah sighed.

Sue looked as if she might scream but pulled it in for a almost calm oppression. "Leah thousand of those people are hurt or killed by those 'teen meth heads' every day and even more are murdered by robbers doing the same thing you did. Now I know it's sounds like I'm nagging, but damn it Leah if you keep acting like this your gonna get yourself killed." Tears sparkled in her eyes. "I don't want to bury some one I love again."

Leah's heart broke for her mother who she wrapped in the warmest hug she could.

"I'm sorry mom." She said. "I promise to be more careful."

"Thanks baby." Sue said returning the hug.

"Hey I'm gonna go out to Seattle for a little while, is that okay?"

"As long as you _only _go to the club and be back before I wake up."

"Okay." Leah said giving her a peck on the cheek.

She went upstairs to her room and picked out her outfit-a short red sheath with gold stiletto boots-and went to the bathroom. As she stood under the hot spray of the shower she felt…something. Like a light brush against her consciousness.

So this is where she lived. The house was two stories with a roof that slopped to the left side giving it the impression that the structure was collapsing. In the kitchen a women was pouring her self a glass of wine and a boy watched TV in the living room.

"That must be her family." Felix mused.

After he heard the news cast he waited till dark-lying to the others once again-and headed out to Forks where he broke into the Knick-Knack diner and found Leah's file that gave him the girls address-and info on her apparent temper problem-and practically flew to her place. Now he stood under her window his heart racing in excitement, an action that would've shocked him before but now seemed so insignificant. Bending his knees he launched himself into the tree beside her window and crouched on a branch that looked like it could support his weight.

The inside of the room was typical nineteen year old. Old poster's of movies and bands decorated the faded yellow walls and a computer sat on the desk in the corner. Clothes and shoes littered the floor in small piles. On the flora comforter lay a red dress and high heeled boots. The thought of seeing Leah in the outfit almost knocked him from his perch. But the best part about the room was the mouth watering aroma that wafted through the open window. It was delicious and all female.

"All mine." Felix whispered.

Suddenly he heard footsteps coming down the hall and quickly moved further back on the branch using the leaves to conceal his form. In stepped Leah, wearing a robe and drying her hair with a towel. The robe showed of the ample cleavage and stopped just above the knees to show off her legs and brief flashes of her thighs as she walked to her underwear drawer, pulling out a lacey black thong and bra. Felix thought he'd die as she untied the robe and let it drop to the floor. Her ass made him want to cry.

Unfortunately Leah kept her back turn as she put on her bra so he didn't get to see her breast. But he almost groaned as she pick up a bottle of body lotion and sat on her

bed. Felix would've sold what ever was left of his soul to be that lotion as Leah rubbed it over her body. Leah slicked it over her legs, her hips, even pulling back the bra a little to rub over her breast. All the while Felix watched her with hungry fascination, leaning closer and closer to get a better look. An image came to him. Leah sprawled out on his bed back in Volterra, the crimson sheets cradling her naked body as she begged for his touch. First he would run his hands all over her body, tracing every nook and hollow before following the same path once again with his tongue.

He would suckle on the flesh of her thighs till she was mewling like a cat then press his face between them, feasting on her feminine portal while his hands cupped and kneaded her breast, bringing her to her first orgasm. Then when she lay panting as the waves of pleasure washed over he would lift her legs onto his shoulders positioning his cock at her entrance and-SANP!

The branch broke beneath him. On instinct Felix grabbed the window ledge and swung himself into the room. Leah froze on the bed and stared at him.

"Oh crap." He sighed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Leah couldn't believe what she was seeing. In the middle of her room was a leech. A very, very hot leech. He was tall and big with thick shoulders and muscles that were barley encased by the black trench. Short black hair framed a square face that held hard handsome features firm looking lips and red eyes that scanned Leah's body with blatant lust. By now Leah would've phased and had the vampire in twenty pieces around her room but something was….happening to her. As she stared at him a heat began to spread over her body starting from her heart and ending at the bottom of her feat. It made her hard to breath and turned her limbs to stone. It was like this vampire was driving every memory and thought from her mind and replaced it with him, only him.

Mesmerized Leah slowly stood from the bed and walked to stand before the man. Slowly she reached up to touch his cheek, the vampire leaning into the touch. Just like all the others his skin was ice cold and marble smooth. Unlike the other the contact with his skin sent electric shocks down Leah's arm right to her feminine core. The vampire wrapped an arm around Leah's waist and pulled her closer. A hand came to cradle the back of her head and all Leah could do was watch with owl wide eyes as he bent his head and brushed his lips lightly over hers. The vampire gave a few more of the light kisses before latching on, his tongue prodding her closed lips for entrance which Leah gave by gasping as the hand around her waist lowered to cup a cheek of her butt.

The organ that slithered over her teeth and tasted the moist cavern off her mouth was surprisingly warm.

"_Would that be warm too?" _She wondered as she felt his erection against her stomach. She could just imagine it burning inside her as the man thrust into her over and over again. The fantasy made her moan and she returned the fevered kiss in hopes to make it a reality.

She warped her arms around his neck and hooked one leg on his wide waist rubbing her body against his. She was about to wrap the other leg around him when he suddenly-with out breaking their kiss-picked her up bridle style walked over to the bed.

Felix groaned as he placed Leah on the bed. The young women purred and held her arms over her head that cause her back to arch and present her breast to him. He crawled on top of her making sure not to settle his full weight upon her. The second he stopped moving Leah locked her legs around his waist and kissed him hungrily. Felix was all too willing and ran his hands over her lush soft body, squeezing her breast and stroking her through her thong. He smirked as he heard her whimper when he pulled away and relished in her moan as his mouth latched onto her breast, his tongue and teeth scraping over the fabric of the lace.

Leah just moaned and twined her fingers in his hair. He lifted his mouth for the briefest seconds to pull down her bra then began suckled hungrily at the bare skin. The cry Leah made spoke to the animal lying inside him.

"_Bite her!" _It roared. And with the her heart beating so erratically the command was hard to resist.

He was about to sink his teeth into Leah's sweet flesh when he heard a loud scream. And it wasn't from the female writhing in pleasure beneath him.

"_Why doesn't Elmer just shoot them both?" _Seth wondered watching the cartoon.

That's what he'd do if he had two talking animals in front of him that kept arguing if it was rabbit or duck season. But then again he might just phase into a wolf and chase them through the forest but that was just him.

"It's almost time for bed Seth." His mom said as she went upstairs.

"Okay mom." He said rolling his eyes. You think that protecting Forks from blood thirsty vampires would earn him a longer bed time, or at least a new bike.

The cartoons banter had reached a climax when suddenly he heard his mom scream. Seth bolted from the couch and up the stairs to where his mom stood frozen in Leah's bedroom door.

"Mom what's-" His words stopped in his throat and his eyes widen in shock.

His sister lay on her bed in her underwear in bra, one of the cups pulled down to show her left breast. On top of her lay a red eyed vampire who held her body possessively. When the monster growled at them Seth's shock turned to anger and he gave an animalistic of his own.

"Oh crap." The vampire hissed jumping off his sister and out the window.

Seth burst into his wolf form and followed him, the wood of the window groaning as he pushed his bulk through it. He shot after the leech who ducked into the woods surrounding his house. Seth dove after him his fury and outrage propelling his body faster and faster. As he rounded a wide tree he felt something strike him in the chest. The force of the blow was so powerful it flung him at least an hundred feet back and crashed him into a tree with a loud crack.

Seth fought the urge to pass out knowing that if he did he'd phase back to human, leaving him completely venerable to the vampire that was walking towards him. But no matter how hard the young shape shifter tried he couldn't resist his bodies natural reaction. With a gasp he passed out.

Felix cursed as he stared down at the naked teen at his feet. The boy was a shape shifter, did that mean Leah was too? Most likely. Killing Leah's little brother might make her more less inclined to finish what they'd started in her bed room Bending down he checked the boy for injuries. His head was bleeding a little and his wrist was broken but he was alive.

"Some first impression." He muttered. A gust of wind brought the scent of other wolves. "Sorry Leah." He said turning to run away.

Please review


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Leah pulled the cover tighter to her body and curled her self up so much her legs began to hurt. But the pain didn't erase the feel of that leeches hands on her body, the heat of his mouth on her breast.

"_Why did I let him do that to me?" _

From the next room she heard Seth groan in pain. He'd broken two ribs that had to be relined before they healed wrong. Each whimper and cry was a taunting reminder of how it was her fault he was like this. Just then Sam walked into the living room and sat down on the couch beside her.

"Leah….are you okay?" He asked. Leah nodded. "Did he do anything else to you?" She shook her head. When Sam put a hand on her shoulder Leah stood up and walked to the window.

"Will Seth be okay?" She asked staring out into the night.

"He'll be fine." She heard him get up and walk behind her. "Leah I know you don't want to hear this but I have to ask. Why, in the world did you let that thing touch you?"

"I don't know."

Sam grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face him. "What do you mean you don't know? That leech could've killed you!"

She gritted her teeth. "I know that."

"Then why?" He demanded.

"I don't know."

"You have to!"

Leah pushed away from him so hard he fell on the floor with a loud thud.

"I don't know okay! I have no idea why I let that, that monster touch me in way's that I've never been touched before!" She sank to her knees with her face in her palms. "When I first saw him it was like I was made out of stone, every cell in my body wasn't screaming for me to kill him but was screaming for him. It felt like. It felt like-"

Sam came over to her. "Like….seeing the sun for the first time."

Leah nodded.

"Like your soul was calling for him?"

Leah had a look of horror on her face as she nodded again.

"Like your whole entire being was tethered to him? Like you couldn't take your next breath unless he touched you held you close?"

"Oh my god." Leah whispered. "Sam are you saying that I, on that leech I-"

"Imprinted Leah." A familiar voice said.

Felix put a hand to his heart. It no longer beat as it did when he was with Leah, instead it was like it had been since he became a vampire. A cold unmoving stone in his chest. And he didn't like it.

"Where have you been?" Jane asked laying on the bed.

Felix shrugged off his coat casually. "Out. Where are the others?"

"Out. Karen wanted to see this new movie and dragged Demetri and Alec along."

"Oh." It was then that Felix noticed the ball of silver fur wriggling at Jane's side.

"Where'd you get the pup?"

Jane petted the dog who snapped at her fingers angrily. "Rooting around in the trash cans in the back of a burger place. I think he's part wolf."

The puppies face resembled that of a Siberian husky but had bigger paws and sharp looking fangs that were bared in a feral snarl as Jane continued to pet him.

"Why'd you take him?"

Jane shrugged. "I was curious about how'd he taste."

Felix sat down on the opposite bed. "Giving the vegetarian diet a try?"

"No, just trying to see it's appeal."

Suddenly the wolf hybrid jumped up and grabbed a lock of Jane's hair and pulled hard. Felix saw fire flash in the girls eyes, but before she could use her powers on the puppy Felix snatched him from her hands and hid it behind his back.

"Experiment on something else."

"Why?" She growled.

"I haven't had a dog since I was human, I like the way this one looks."

They starred at each other for a few minuets before she turned her attention to the TV.

"Give the little flee bag a bath. He sneaks."

Felix gave an inward sigh and went into the bathroom. He ran luke warm water into the molded bath tub and waited for it to fill. On his lap the puppy sniffed and licked at his hands, looking up at him with questioning green eyes.

"You smell her don't ya boy?" He said petting him. "Well get your fill 'cause after tonight I don't think she'll let me with in a mile of her."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"What are you doing here?" Leah demanded.

Alice Cullen removed her coat and hung it on the rack. "To help you through this little predicament."

"Little? I've imprinted on a red eyed leech!" Leah snarled.

"Felix." Alice said sitting on the couch.

"Excuse me?"

"That's the vampires name, Felix." She turned to Sam. "Can you leave us alone, please?"

Sam looked at her for a few minuets before giving a curt nod and walking out of the room. Alice patted the cushion beside her.

"How did you know I imprinted?" Leah asked as she sat down.

"I saw it in my vision."

Leah was taken aback. "B-but I thought you couldn't see us in your visions."

"I can't."

"Then how?"

Alice sighed and ran her hands through her short spiky hair. "Because I saw it before you became a shape shifter before you were even born in fact."

"What?" Leah shouted jumping up.

"Leah sit back down." Alice said calmly.

"No." She said crossing her arms over her chest. "I'll stand thank you. Now explain your vision."

The golden eyed vampiress smoothed out the coral blouse she wore. "It happened in Seattle," She began. "Jasper and I were taking a little road trip to New York and had stopped so I could do a little shopping. I was walking down the street with my bags when a girl ran into me, your mother who-"

"Wait a minuet, my mom never said anything about meeting you." Leah said.

Alice shrugged. "I had red extensions and green eye lenses and as I was about to say your mom was very frazzled, so much that I asked her what was wrong. 'I just came from my gynecologist' she said, I asked her if they'd found anything wrong. She shook her head and said, 'No, I'm fine just a little pregnant.' there were tears in her eyes as she said this. She went on to explain how her and her husband, your father, were having such bad money trouble that they couldn't even afford to think about having children. 'I don't know what to do!' she cried. 'I don't want to get rid of it but, but I don't want my baby to starve!'. She was crying so hard her body was shaking. I put a comforting hand on her shoulder and as soon as I did I was hit with a vision so hard it made me rock on my heels."

"What was in it?" Leah asked. "Your vision?"

"You, slightly older then you are now on some beach walking hand in hand with Felix. You were both smiling and had such love in your eyes it made my heart ache. Then I saw all the events before that. You killing that vampire, Felix coming to Seattle and sensing you in the airport, you imprinting on him this night and a bunch of other stuff. Of course then I had no idea what it meant but had a feeling that it was important. I comforted your mother and when she stopped crying walked her to the car and went back to my hotel. Years later when we moved back to Forks I still didn't get that vision when I saw you with Sam at the mall one day. I instantly knew the girl in the vision was you and when I met Felix in Volterra when I went with Bella to save Edward it all clicked in place."

By the time Alice finished telling her story Leah had dug her fingers so deep into her forearms she knew she was drawing blood.

"So your saying that it's my destiny to be with this Felix guy?"

When Alice nodded Leah calmly walked to the door and opened it.

"Get out." She said.

Alice sighed and got up and grabbed her coat. As Leah was closing the door she stuck her foot in to keep it open.

"Leah." She said. "I know considering who and what you are this has to be the worst thing that's happened to you. But trust me when I say that it's going to be okay."

She took her foot out. And when Leah heard her getting into her car and driving away did she go up to her room laid down on her bed and cried.

"He is so adorable!" The human female gushed. "What's his name?"

Felix could tell by her perfume that she had to at least in college, it was a little sophisticated but with a hint of tang that teenagers tended to where. He winced as the parrot in the cage beside him squawked loudly and the komodo dragon at his feet gnawed on his boot. God he hated veterinary clinics.

"You owe me big." He whispered to the puppy in his lap-he was only there to get him checked over and have his shots-and to the girl said, "His name's Lupo."

"Lupo, that's Italian for wolf right?"

"Yeah, he's an Siberians wolf hybrid."

"Where'd you get him?" She asked.

Felix thought about it for a sec then said, "My colleague found him on the street and I convinced her to give him to me."

"Oh that so sweet." She sighed. "So do you live around here?"

"No I'm here on a trip."

He heard the scrunch of her fabric on the chair as she turned to face him. "For business or for pleasure." Her voice turned seductive and Felix felt her hand slide over his leg.

In his lap Lupo growled and snapped at her fingers causing her to yelp and snatch her fingers back.

"Business." Felix said as the girl grabbed her cat and stormed off to the other side of the room. Normally Felix would've been mad at the dog-for the girl was quite the looker-but not now. Ever since he'd seen Leah he found himself comparing every women to her and when finding they didn't hold a candle to her became disinterested. There was only one women for him now and her name was Leah Clearwater.

"And she completely hates my guts." He muttered.

"Mr. Harris?" The receptionist called.

Felix stood up-his aliases was Fredrick Harris-and took him to the back. The veterinarian was a forty year old with thin brown hair and a belly that was barley contained by his shirt. When he saw Lupo a look of loathing came over his face.

"Oh the wolfing." He said.

"Actually he's a-"

"I don't care what he is. Just put him on the examination table." He said irritably.

The human was inches from death. But he put Lupo on the table and petted the pup when he whined a little.

"Now leave." The vet said.

"But cant I-"

"No, leave." He said pointing to the door.

Felix repressed a growl and turned to walk out of the room. He was just about to sit back down in the chair when a loud scream filled the room. Lupo shot out from the back the vet limping after him with a large needle in his neck.

"What happened?" Felix asked picking the dog up.

"What happened? I'll tell you what happened! That little devil tried to kill me!" the vet roared.

"And why would he do that?"

"Because he's nothing but a savage beast."

Felix hand snatched out and grabbed the man's collar. "He may be a savage beast but he's my savage beast. And if you ever hurt him again I'll take that needle in you neck and shove it up your ass."

With that Felix pushed him away and walked out of the clinic

Please review


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Numb. That's how Leah felt when she woke up. She was numb as she took a shower. Numb as she got dress. Numb as she ate breakfast. Numb as she drove to work. She was even numb when Daniel chewed her out for almost being late, putting up no witty comeback what so ever. She worked like a robot, taking orders and getting them done with a blank look on her face. Of course none of the customers noticed but Sash did.

"Alright what's the matter?" She asked as Leah was filling the sugar shakers.

"Nothing." Leah replied.

Sash sighed and sat down beside her. "It's not nothing Leah. You're acting like I used to when Tony started…" Her eyes went wide. "Is that it? Leah did someone hit you?"

"What? N-no, no Sash come on, do I look like the type of person who'd let a man beat her?"

"You also look like the type of person who wouldn't admit it if she was being beat." Sash said.

Leah put down the sugar container and put her hands on her friend shoulders staring into her eyes.

"Sash I swear on my dad's grave that no one is beating me. I don't even have a boyfriend."

"That's good." Sash sighed. "So what's eating you then?"

"My brother hurt himself last night."

"Seth!" Sash gasped. "Is he okay?"

Leah shrugged. "He broke his wrist and bruised a rib or two but he'll be fine." "How'd it happen?"

"He was riding his bike and ran into a tree." Leah lied.

Just then their co-worker Jenny came up to them rubbing her eyes that were red and teary.

"Hey can one of you guys take table six? There's a guy there with a dog and just a small whiff of the creature is making my allergies flare up."

"I'll take it." Leah said grabbing her pen and notebook and walking over to the table.

"What would you like sir-" Leah stopped, her pen dropping in shock as she got a look of who the costumer was.

It was Felix. The vampire wore a deep red sweater black leather biker gloves and jeans with black tinted sunglasses covering his crimson color eyes. Beside him was a Siberian puppy with silver grey fur and green eyes gnawing at the leash around his neck.

Leah was so shocked all Leah could say was, "Your not allowed to bring a dog in here."

Felix chuckled a little at the shocked look on her face.

"I can have him here if eye have an eye problem." he answered.

"You can see just fine." Leah said through gritted teeth.

Felix pulled his glasses down a little so she could see his eyes. "I think this qualifies as an eye problem." He pushed them back into place. "Besides I couldn't leave this little guy out side where he could cause trouble."

"What are you doing here?" Leah demanded.

"To see you. Say I'm sorry for hurting your brother."

Her hands curled into fist at her sides. "Thank you, now get out."

As she turned to walk away Felix latched onto her wrist.

"Let. Go." She said her eyes flashing with anger.

"No, sit down." Felix said.

"I don't have to do that."

Felix sighed. "Look I came this place to either do two things. One talk to you or two to eat. Now if you don't want to talk…." His eyes strayed to the family in the booth next to them.

Leah's eyes widen for a second before narrowing in a glare. "Bastard." She said in a low growl as she sat down across from him.

"What do you want to talk about?" Leah asked.

"Us." Felix said. "Or rather what the hell is going on between us."

"What do you mean?"

Felix leaned in closer. "I mean about the fact how I can't get you out of my head. How my body aches for you. How my heart always start beating when I'm near you like right now."

Felix could tell by the look on her face that she could hear the dull thudding of his heart.

"What's going on Leah? 'Cause all this is starting to freak me out a little."

A look of what appeared to be concern and worry flashed on the girls face for a brief second before it turned back to stone.

"I don't know what's going on Felix. All I do know is that last night should have never happened and I need you to leave me alone."

Felix grabbed onto her wrist. "You're lying." He growled.

"No I am not." She said calmly.

"Yes you are. I can hear your heart beating faster in your chest. You know exactly what's happening and," His grin turned wicked. "I think you enjoyed what we did last night."

Her copper cheeks flushed red and her heart sped up in her breast.

"No I did not." She denied firmly.

The grin turned positively evil and Felix other hand began to trail up her arm, tracing the veins pulsing beneath her skin. "Yes you did and I enjoyed it too. Every moan and gasp had me turned me on and had me burning for more."

"Stop." Leah said.

But of course Felix didn't. "And I would've done more Leah, if your mom hadn't walked in I would've stripped you naked and feasted on you're other breast before moving lower to your core."

"Stop." She said again, a hint of begging in her tone.

"I would've tasted your every fold and plunged my tongue deep into the heat of you then let my fingers do the same, stretching you to prepare you for me."

"Please stop." She begged, sweat beading on her brow and chest heaving in rapid pants. Felix could smell her arousal and the scent spurred his own.

"Only when you were screaming my name, begging me to take you hard and deep would I spread your legs open wide and plunge into you with wild abandon, not stopping till you came at least three times before finishing myself. Then after a few minuets I'd do it all over again."

Leah gave out a whimper, her teeth biting into her bottom lip so hard she drew blood. Leaning closer Felix tasted the crimson drop, groaning at the exquisite taste.

"I could do all that and more Leah." He whispered. "Just say the word.


	11. Authors note

Thanks a ton for the praise! I've never really wrote something like this and was worried it would be cheesy and corny but your reviews really inspired me. In fact I'm now going to write an avatar fic that involves Jake and Neytiri's daughter. So give that a peak and keep reading.

What I think Lupo would look like except with green eyes


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter12 **

"_Yes! Yes! Yes! Take me now you god of a man!" _Screamed Leah on the inside.

Felix had painted a vivid hot picture in her mind of sweat soaked limbs and bodies writhing in ungodly pleasures. Her mouth felt dry and her nipples were so hard they ached. Not even Sam could get her this hot and-OH GOD! Beneath the table Leah felt a cold hand slid up her leg and caress her inner thigh, skirting close to the fork of her legs.

"What's your answer Leah?" Felix asked in a seductive whisper.

Leah was about to say yes when she was interrupted by a loud crash. She turned and felt her stomach drop. On the floor coward Sasha as a very angry Toney beat at her with fist and kicks.

"Where've you been slut!" He demanded kicking her in the ribs.

"Please stop!" Sasha begged.

No one did anything but stare in shock. Well, everyone except Leah who ran over to them and threw Toney across the diner.

"Take a hike Toney." She growled.

Instead Toney got up and charged Leah, his fist raised to strike. Leah got ready to defend herself. Toney howled in pain as his fist slammed into the living marble that was Felix's chest.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you pal." He said as Toney howled in pain.

The man looked up at Felix and with rage in his eyes and swung at his face. Felix easily caught his fist and hoisted him into the air, holding him away from his body as Toney kicked and struggled.

"What do you want me to do with him?" He asked looking back at Leah.

"Just hold him till the cops get here." Leah said checking Sasha over.

"Bitch!" Toney spat.

Before Felix could slam his fist into Toney's face Lupo dashed from the booth and lunged up at him, his mouth latching onto the crotch of Toney's jeans. The scream he made was so blood curdling everyone in the diner winced.

Jane yawned and flung herself back on the bed. She'd never been so bored in her whole life. They couldn't leave the stinking town till they found the women that'd killed-what was his name? Oh who cared. The only thing that mattered was the fact that no matter how hard they tried they couldn't find her.

"Alec I'm bored." Jane whined.

Alec looked up at her from the magazine he was reading. "What do you want me to do?"

Jane shrugged. "Make me not bored."

"And how am I supposed to do that?"

"I don't know."

Her twin rolled his eyes and went back to his magazine. Sighing Jane went out to the balcony. The honing cast thick shadows over keeping the sun away from her skin as she sat down on one of the plastic green chair. As usual the birds resting on the railing instantly took flight but not before the vampiress paralyzed one of them with pain and watched it plummet to the ground. The light thud brought a small smile to her face.

"I wonder if there's an in door pool around here." She said.

Jane loved to swim. Something about the calm waters lapping against her skin lulled her into a state of serenity even when she was human. She remembered spending summer days in the small pond behind their cottage splashing in the water happily, her long skirt drifting around her like a giant fin. She remember her mother nagging her to get out and her father laughing as she splashed him on the shore. The thought made her feel like crying. But she couldn't. She wasn't some simpering human orphan human girl. She was Jane of the Volturi, one of the infamous witch twins. She couldn't cry and she never would. No matter how painful the memories were.

Felix smirked as he watched Toney being loaded into the ambulance. The man was groaning in pain, his hand in a brace and a large pack filled with ice over his crotch. Lupo had bit so hard he'd drawn blood.

"I hope that bastard loses it." Leah growled beside him.

"I assumed he's done this before." Felix said.

"Never at work but when no one was around Toney used to beat Sasha like a drum in a marching band." She said. "I just got Sasha to leave his ass."

The girl had already been taken to the hospital and Leah had to stay behind to talk to the cops.

"That's good." Felix said. "The guy would've killed her one day."

Leah huffed and turned to look at him. "Like you have room to talk."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked.

Leah put a hand on her hip. "In your immortal life how many women have you killed?"

"Dozens, but none of them were human."

She looked surprised for a sec. "You mean you've never bitten a women?"

Felix shook his head. "Not unless they asked me to." A wicked smile spread over his lips. "Which reminds me what do ya say to my offer?"

Leah's cheeks filled with color before she pulled on a stern face. "No." She said.

Felix stepped closer to her, his chest brushing her chest every time she breathed.

"Are you sure?" He asked huskily.

"Yes." She said through gritted teeth. "Now if you excuse me I have to go check on my friend." With that she turned around and stormed off to the parking lot.

Felix chuckled before following after her.

"Okay if you don't want to have _fun_," The way he said it gave sent shivers up her spine. "Then how about going out tonight."

"Can't." Leah said stopping in front of an old cherry red jeep. "Sasha's aunt just came out of chemo and is gonna need some one to watch her."

"Can I come with?"

"No!" Leah snapped.

Felix put his hands up. "Okay calm down. How about tomorrow night? Theirs a club that I hear is pretty cool."

The shape shifter chewed on her plump bottom lip as she thought about. Felix found himself holding unneeded breath as he waited for her answer.

"O-okay." She said. "But don't pick me up, I'll meat you there."

Fingers shaking with excitement Felix quickly gave her the address and the time and watched her drive away. A grin that'd make a wolf shiver on his face.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Thirty more dollars." Seth sighed looking at the bike in the shop window longingly.

The young shape shifter could just imagine riding through the forest on the red mountain bike. Sighing he turned around and began to walk down the midday streets of Forks. His ribs still had a dull ache but it didn't bother him much though convincing his mom of that was harder then facing an army of new born vampires.

"When is that woman gonna loosen the umbilical cord." He muttered as he stopped at the cross walk.

Across the street stood a girl holding an umbrella over her head. The sky was cloudy but Seth doubt it would rain. The girl was dressed in jeans that had a blue bejeweled flower on the leg and a crisp yellow shirt with a blued vest, her blond hair held back by a sunflower head band and eyes hidden by a pair of white sunglasses. Seth didn't know why but he felt like the clothes didn't suit the girl. And as he watched her something wired began to happen.

His heart beat began beating faster and faster and faster, his fingers shaking with unexplained excitement. The girl was staring at him now her mouth opened in shock. Just when Seth thought his heart would explode the girl turned and ran, dropping her umbrella.

"Wait!" Seth cried dashing after her, weaving through the rushing cars. But by the time he got to the place she'd been she was completely gone.

Confused at his reaction Seth picked up the girl's umbrella and walked away.

From an alley Jane placed a shaky hand over her chest. The vampiress could have sworn as she stared at the boy across the street she'd felt the organ beat.

Leah chewed her bottom lip as she stared at the clothes laid out on her bed. One was a green halter top with leather pants and boots. Two was an blue dress with a plunging neckline and white sandals. And three was the red sheath and gold stilettos boots she was going to wear when Felix…

"No." Leah moaned as the memory washed over her. It seemed that she couldn't go a second with out imagining the vampires hands on her. "And you're going out on a date with him in three hours."

Sighing Leah scooped up the outfits and through them into the growing pile on the floor. She had no idea what to where. Just as she was heading to her closets there was a nock on her door.

"Come in." Leah said. But had to bite back a growl as she saw who it was.

"Hey I calm down." Alice Cullen said. "I come in piece."

"What are you doing here?" Leah demanded.

"Helping you." Alice said putting bags and boxes on her bed. "Felix is coming to pick you up in two hours and you have no idea what to wear and haven't got a clue of what to do with your hair."

"How d-never mind. I don't need your help."

"Yes you do." Alice said. "This date will determine the fate of you and Felix's relationship."

"I don't even want this relationship!" Leah said.

Alice arched an eyebrow. "Oh really, then why did you agree to go out with him tonight?"

Leah opened her mouth then closed it. Finally her shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Now go take a shower." Alice said. "We've got a lot of work to do."

Felix was giddy. All that day he'd been counting the seconds till it was time to go to the club. He'd picked out an outfit rented a car and even a hotel room just incase lady luck chose to smile upon him. Alec, Demetri, Karen, and Jane were out searching for Leah but Felix had made sure they couldn't find her and he'd convinced the hotel manger to pet sit Lupo. Stepping out of the shower he began drying his hair. As he was pulling on his pants Jane burst into the room slamming the door shut behind her. She was dressed in street close-which really didn't suite her-and her eyes were owl wide.

"Jane is something-" Before Felix could finish the girl ran to him, wrapping her thin arms around him tight. Felix was so shocked he didn't move. The girl finally let him go after a few minuets and sat down on the bed .

"Okay, what was that?" Felix asked.

Jane pushed her hair out of her face. "Nothing I just, I just…." She put her head in her hands.

Felix knelt down in front of her. "Jane did something happen?"

"Yes, no, I don't know!" She groaned falling back on the bed.

Felix waited for few minuets and when he saw that she wasn't going to talk he continued to get dressed. As he was snapping a platinum Rolex on his wrist when she sat up to look at him.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"To the club." He said.

"You're still on probation and we have to look for the girl." She pointed out.

Felix turned to look at her. "That's what I'm doing. Did you not see what she was wearing?"

"Elaborate."

"She was dressed for the club scene. So maybe I'll get lucky and find her."

Jane looked skeptically at him then shrugged and went to the bathroom.

When Felix heard the shower turn on he sighed in relief. After checking himself out one last time he grabbed the keys and walked out the door.

"Watch out Leah cause here I come."

Thanks a mil for the reviews! If you like my work so much check out the first chapter of my book under my name called the legend of the star blade.


	14. Chapter 14

**Just so you guys don't rag on me for underage drinking I am officially stating Leah's age as twenty one. I only said she looked nineteen 'cause of the whole age slowing thing wolves do. That is all. Enjoy and review. **

**Chapter 14**

Leah couldn't believe herself. She was dressed in a black corset dress that laced up the back with gold string and pushed up her breast that made them look bigger but at the same time didn't make her look like a slut. Gold heals laced up to her calves and a golden bangle slid on her wrist, the yellow crystal matching the gold ones that dangled from her ears stopping just above her bare shoulder. Her hair was done up in a loose messy bun held by two black chopsticks that had the same gold patterns as her nails and a single lock of curly hair that hung near her temple. Gold eye shadow and lip-gloss completed the look along with a perfume that complimented and not over powered her natural scent.

"Who did a good job?" Alice sang beside her.

Leah turned to her smiling. "Alice you did an awesome job. I could never look like this even on my best day."

"Thank you." She said. The car they were in was parked down the street from the club which was pulsing-guess that's why they called it Plus-with neon lights and music.

"Umm, Alice why didn't you just drop me off in front of the club?"

"No apparent reason." The physic said. "Now, get out there and make Felix sweat."

Sighing Leah opened the car door and stepped out. The second she shut the door Alice peeled away from the curve so fast smoke spewed from the wheels. It was then she realized that she didn't have her purse or cell phone. No money to get a cap or call for a ride. Leah was completely trapped.

"Well," She sighed. "No where to go but forward."

Straightening her back she walked down the street. Cars driving down the streets stopped so their owners could gawk at Leah's form as she strutted down the street. As she was nearing the club a fog machine went off, submerging her in white smoke. The sign shot out cherry red sparks that rained down on her as she emerged from the fog, causing everyone in line to turn and stair. Leah smiled at the stunned looks.

In the midst of the crowd stood Felix, dressed in a black shirt that was rolled up at the sleeves and pants that looked like black denim but clung to his lower body like leather and of course black sunglasses. Leah couldn't hold back the sultry smile at the mans shocked look and almost giggled when he shivered. Putting a hand on her hip she sashayed over to him and wrapped her free arm around his.

"Shall we?" She asked.

Felix gulped. "Sure."

The bouncers immediately unhooked the velvet rope giving them accesses to the club.

Leah never failed to surprise Felix. The vampire knew she was sexy but when she walked up to the club the word was unable to describe her. Felix thought she was a goddess emerging from a would of desire and lust with the power to make his every fantasy come true. Right now they sat in a VIP booth-When Leah walked in the owner of the club insisted she get the best-ordering food.

"I'll like," Leah said looking at the menu. "The streak burger with extra tomatoes and sauce with a side order of the large fries and nachos with whisky. Oh, and the double chocolate strawberry cheese cake, two slices."

The waitress scribbled down Leah's order, a look of undisguised jealousy on her face. "Anything for you sir?" She asked Felix with a flirty air to her voice.

"Just water." He said not looking at her.

As the girl walked away Leah noticed Felix staring at her and twirled the loose curl of hair nervously.

"I know that's a lot." She said.

"Oh don't mind me." He said. "I'm actually impressed."

"Really?"

He nodded. "Usually my dates order a leaf and a thimble of water. You think they'd turn into a whale if they ate some sugar."

"Well being a werewolf gives me a high metabolism." She smoothed out her waist. "I couldn't be a pig even if I tried."

"Oh the agony of being a size six for the rest of your life."

Leah giggled at that. "Size eight actually and I might not have it forever."

"What do ya mean?" Felix asked.

"Well if I don't shift on a regular bases I'll start to-" She stopped.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, m-my foods here." She said.

And it was. A waiter came with their order. As he set the order before her the bastard had the nerve to wink at Leah. Felix gave a deep animalistic growl that had the worm's eyes wide with fear and running away. Leah gave a disapproving look that Felix replied with a shrug. Rolling her eyes she picked up her burger and took a bite. Felix picked up his water and took a sip, watching Leah eat over the rim. She'd just finished eating her cheesecake when the music changed to a different song.

_S.O.S she's in disguise.S.O.S she's in 's a She Wolf in disguise,Coming out, coming out, coming out!_

Leah's face lit up. "Oh god I love this song!" She squealed.

"Want to dance?" Felix asked. Leah nodded and drained her whisky in gulp-wow-before taking Felix hands and leading him out to the dance floor. The strobe lights changed different colors as Leah began to sway her hips.

_A domesticated girl that's all you ask of me,Darling it is no joke, this is moon's awake now with eyes wide body's craving, so feed the hungry._

_I've been devoting myself to you Monday to Monday, and Friday to getting enough retribution or decent incentives to keep me at it.I'm starting to feel just a little abused like a coffee machine in an I'm gonna go somewhere cozy to get me a lover, and tell you all about it._

Hands shaking he put his hands on her hips and pulled her closer, rocking his hips in time with hers. Leah smiled and ran her hands over his chest gripping his forearms and bending her upper body back, causing her chest to stick up enticingly.

_There's a She Wolf in the up and set it 's a She Wolf in the it out so it can breathe._

Felix didn't let her have all the fun. When Leah snapped back up he spun her around and pulled her tight to his body, hooking one of her legs over his hip and continued their bump and grind.

_Sitting across a bar, staring right at her preyIt's going well so far, she's gonna get her way_

_Nocturnal creatures are not so moon's my teacher, and I'm her locate the single men I got on me a special radar,And the fire department hotline in case I get in trouble looking for cute little divos or rich city guys I just want to enjoy,By having a very good time, and behave very bad in the arms of a boy_.

Leah gave a wicked grin and brought her face closer to his, her finger caressing his lips. Felix groaned and took the finger into his mouth, his tongue caressing the digit. When the girl felt his grip slacken she pushed away and twirled around three times before dropping down into a split.

_There's a She Wolf in the up and set it 's a She Wolf in the it out so it can breathe._

Felix grinned and bent to pick her up. But Leah popped back up, dancing out of his reach, her hands moving over her body seductively. Felix lunged to grab her but Leah easily ducked away, her moves fluid and graceful as the vampire chased her around the dance floor, looking every bit like a predator stalking prey.

_S.O.S. she's in disguise.S.O.S. she's in 's a She Wolf in disguise,Coming out, coming out, coming out!S.O.S. she's in disguise.S.O.S. she's in 's a She Wolf in disguise,Coming out, coming out, coming out!_

Finally Felix was able to catch his little vixen and pulled her back against his front, moving his hips in a seductive grind against her ass. Leah moaned and leaned her head against his chest, a hand reaching back to caress his face. Using his thumb and forefinger Felix tilted her head back so she could look into her eyes.Suddenly Leah twisted around and locked her lips onto his. Her fingers gripping his hair as her tongue dove into his mouth. Moaning Felix kissed back, his hands pulling her body closer to his.

_There's a She Wolf in the it out so it can breathe._

As the song ended Felix pulled his lips away and looked down at Leah. The girl was running her hands over his body with eyes filled to the brim with lust.

"Lets go somewhere private." He said.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Leah nodded, licking her lips which were most likely bruised from the heated kiss. Felix lifted her so her feet hovered just above the floor and carried her. But instead of taking her out of the club Felix walked towards the back where the DJ booth sat. Behind the booth was a door guarded by a big bouncer who looked like he was about to protests. The vampire tossed the man a roll of cash and pushed the door open. It turned out to be a stair way that was covered in plastic and was lit by strung up construction lamps. **

"**This part of the club is still under a little construction." Felix said setting her on her feet. **

"**What's up there?" Leah asked. **

**Felix gave a mischievous grin and said, "You'll see." Then taking her hand he lead her up the steps. **

**The lighting changed from dull yellow to a cool blue a few steps from the top. When Leah reached the landing she gasped. Stretched out before her was a tiled pool in shape of an P with a gazebo in the center loop that was made out of marble columns and lined with plush expensive looking pillows . The wall was lined with flowered trees that released a sweet scent in the air and the ceiling was made out of pained glass so you could see the starry night sky. **

"**This…is beautiful." Leah said in awe. Kneeling down by the edge of the pool. **

"**And that's not all." Felix said walking over to a wall. He slid back a panel that hid a control board and flicked a couple of switches. Her hand went to her lips as gold lights turned on in the pool and the water began to bubble and steam. **

"**I'd never been in a hot tub before." She said dipping a hand in the water. **

"**Now you can." She heard Felix say followed by the shifting of cloth.**

**Leah turned around to see Felix stripping off his pants, leaving him only in a pair of red boxers. **

**Leah gulped as she gazed at his hard pecs and washboard abs. "I don't have a bathing suite." She said. **

"**You got under wear don't ya?" He asked stepping into the pool. **

**Leah shifted from foot to foot. "One sec." She said walking to a clump of trees where she stripped off her clothes and jewelry. All she had on was a pair of red lace panties and a strapless bra. Sighing she took out the chopsticks and shook out her hair, stepping out so Felix could see her. **

"**Hot." Felix whispered as Leah walked out from behind the trees. **

"**Um, thanks." Leah said stopping at the edge of the pool. **

"**Well, are you coming in?" He asked. **

"**Are you sure we can be in here?" **

**Felix rolled his eyes. "Of course we can be in here." **

"**But I thought you said it was still under construction?" **

**Felix swam over to the edge where she stood, looking up into her eyes. "Only to put a little decoration on the stair way, this area is completely done." **

"**But…"**

"**Come on Leah the waters fine." Felix said splashing some water onto her feet. **

**When Leah still stood there Felix decided to take matters into his own hands. Jumping up he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down. He was able to enjoy her wide eyed shock look before they were submerged in water.**

"**My hair!" Leah sputtered as she emerged from the water. **

"**Not a big deal." Felix chuckled. **

**Leah glared at him it slapped his chest. "It is when it took three hours to do."**

**Smiling Felix brought one of the short locks to his lips and kissed it. "I think it's the most beautiful hair I've ever seen." **

**Leah looked down. "Most guys like it long." **

**Felix shrugged. "Most guys are idiots if they can't see that you'd still be smoking if you were bowling ball bald." **

**Leah laughed. The sound making Felix heart melt. **

"**Why so short in the first place?" He asked letting her go.**

**Leah laid on her back and floated away from him. "You know how I turn into a wolf?" **

**Felix nodded. "Well the longer the hair the longer the fur. If I didn't cut it I'd be getting a lot of tangles every time I phased." **

**Felix swam after her. "How long was it before?" **

**She shrugged. "About down to my waist." **

"**Wow." **

"**I know. Cutting it was the second worst thing about become a werewolf." **

"**What was the first?" Felix asked. **

**He frowned as he saw Leah tensed. Turning back onto her stomach she swam over to the gazebo, her manicured nails gripping the marble ledge. Felix swam over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. **

"**What's wrong Leah?" He asked, concern lacing his voice. **

**Leah's shoulders hunched as she shook her head. **

**Felix pulled her close, his cheeks nuzzling her neck. "Don't lie to me. Calm on, tell me what's the matter." **

**Leah took a shuddering breath. " The first worst thing about being a werewolf, about existing in the first place, was being connected mentally to my ex-boy friend." **

**It was Felix turn to stiffen. He was willing to die to have this women and some ungrateful bastard had the nerve to just throw her away. **

"**Where does he live?" He growled. **

**Leah turned to face him. "Felix don't even think it."**

"**Anyone who hurts you has lost all rights to even breath." **

**Leah blushed, brushing a lock of hair behind her ears. "That's flattering but it wasn't his fault."**

"**How the hell was it not his fault?" Felix asked through gritted teeth. **

"**You see he is a werewolf like me-the alpha and the first to turn of our pack in fact-and we don't exactly choose who we spend our lives with." **

"**Which means?" **

**Leah sighed. "This is so hard to explain to an outsider. Um, you see when we see the person that is meant to be our mates it's like that person is the most important thing in our lives and we are to them. My kind calls it imprinting." **

"**Imprinting?" **

**She nodded. "I like to call it love at first sight on steroids." **

"**And your boyfriend, he 'imprinted' on another girl." **

**Another nod. "It was with my cousin, they're getting married a couple weeks from now." **

"**Are you going to be apart of the wedding?" Felix asked. **

"**One of the brides maids." **

**Felix winced. "I assumed you forgiven them?"**

"**Yes." She said putting her head on his shoulder.**

**Felix rubbed her back resurging. Then something occurred to him. "Leah did you do this imprinting thing on me?" **

**Felix felt her tense a second before she lunged up and locked her lips onto his. Felix resisted for a sec before surrendering to the passion that Leah flared in his soul.**

**Thanks for the reviews please read my other story.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Of course Leah was changing the subject. No matter how hot she was for Felix-and she was very, very, very, very, very, very hot for him-she just couldn't bring herself to tell him about the imprint. It was as if admitting it would take her down a path the likes that she would not be able to return. Beneath her lips Felix moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist, rubbing her sex against his hard erection.

The troubling thoughts evaporated over the dizzying friction. Gasping she let her head hang back, knowing she was thrusting her breast out to his hungry gaze. Felix must have taken the hint because with an animalistic growl he ripped off the bra, snapping the hooks holding it together with a hard yank. Leah gasped as her nipples came into contact with the warm water, the popping bubbles feeling like small tongues lapping against her sensitive skin.

"Felix!" She gasped as the vampire added his hand to the sexual play, the smooth tips of his fingers circling her nipple before his whole palm covered her breast, kneading the mound of flesh in hypnotic squeezes. Leah didn't know how but suddenly she felt soft fabric against her back.

"I thought this would be more comfortable." Felix said placing a red velvet pillow behind her head.

"Thank you." Leah said breathlessly, her body sinking into the plush cushions of the gazebo.

Felix smiled down at her before returning to her breast, bringing his mouth into play. His wicked tongue lapped against her nipple in heated jabs that sent the young women over the edge.

"Felix!" She cried gripping his hair.

"Oh Leah! It's so god damn sexy when you say my name." Felix groaned, trailing a hand down her leg.

"Felix." Leah's eyes couldn't focus on the man. If she saw what he was doing to her surly she would've explode. Her wondering eyes locked on the stair well door which was wide open.

"Felix!" She said in alarm pulling at his head. His response was to delve one of his wondering hands into her panties and rub his ice cold hand against her hot and swollen clit. The cry Leah uttered was packed with pleasure, she hadn't cum but was one rub away from it.

Felix grinned at her. "What is it Leah?" He asked huskily.

"D-door….o-pen…d-d-on't w-want….c-c-c-caught." She gasped, struggling to take breaths into her heaving lungs. She heard Felix muttered and for a split second the cold weight of his body was off hers followed by the slam and locking of a door.

But then he was back and even more aggressive with his explorations. Joining the mouth and tongue at her breast were teeth that nipped at the swell, not breaking the skin of course but adding a little danger that rose Leah's excitement. The hand in her panties began digging deeper, one finger sliding into her folds which were soaking wet with her own essence.

Suddenly Leah cried out and gripped Felix's wrist as she felt the finger at her portal. "No!" She cried shaking her head.

Felix just gave her a wicked smile, that sent shivers all over her body, and pushed the finger in a little. "Why should I?"

Leah groaned and her head fell back against the pillow. "Because I've never had anyone do that before."

"Leah do you mean you're a virgin?" Felix asked. Things were getting pretty hot and the vampire really didn't want to stop but the uncertainty in her eyes gave him pause.

He knew Leah was no hoe but he never expected her to be a virgin. Surly her boyfriend-it made his hackles rise to think about the ass hole- had at least _tried _to get into her pants.

Throwing a hand to cover her face Leah nodded. "The sexiest thing I've ever done before this was French kissing in the car with my shirt off and even then it was pitch black so you couldn't see a thing."

"Why do you sound so…..disappointed?" Felix asked.

Leah looked at him between her fingers. "You mean your not turned off?"

"By the fact you're a virgin? Hell to the no." He moved the hand away from her gorges face. "In fact you've just made me hotter."

"But I thought guys didn't like planting the first flag." Leah said with a frown.

Felix planted a kiss in the center of her palm. "Leah 'planting the first flag' for you is the highlight of my immortal life."

"Oh."

"So do you want me to continue?"

Leah nodded. "Just be gentle."

Just then an idea came to Felix that revived his wicked smile. Quickly he pulled Leah's panties down to her ankles and pushed her legs open. After taking the time to examine her fully exposed vagina he brought her hand that he held by the wrist and put the fingers at her own portal.

"Stick it in." He whispered. "Stretch yourself for me a bit."

Leah moaned and bit her lip. Slowly she sunk her index finger inside herself, the digit moving in out in an erotic display that had Felix rising up on an elbow to get a better look. Not taking his eyes off the action he reached down and fondled her breast. The menstruation caused Leah to cry out and move the finger faster, rising her hips off the cushions.

"Aaaahhhh! Felix! I'm gonna cum!" She cried.

"I wont stop you." Felix said, his voice rough with desire.

As if his words flipped off a switch or something Leah gave a glass shattering cry announcing her climax to the whole world. Her back arched high and her body went rigid and unmoving for a few minuets before collapsing back onto the cushions. Her eyes rolling back into her head.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Leah was in heaven. She was floating in a place of utter bliss. Even though she'd pleasured herself a million times before but never came close to the feeling she felt when Felix was watching her, his heated eyes sizzling with desire and hand caressing her breast.

"Leah? Leah? Are you okay?" Felix asked shaking her lightly.

Leah leaned up and gave him a kiss. "Baby I'm way more then okay."

Felix smiled. "Terms of endearment now? Must be getting some where."

"Um, hum." Leah frowned.

"What's the matter now?" Felix asked.

Leah pointed down at his erection which was pitching a circus tent in his boxers.

"It's okay Leah." He said tilting her head up. "Right now it's all about you."

"But that's so selfish." Leah sighed.

Felix kissed her, his tongue sliding in and out of her mouth. "I'll take care of myself after I've made you come about….five times."

Leah groaned and her head fell back. As she tried to prepare herself for the upcoming pleasure she scanned the flower trees circling the pool. As she stared at one with orange flowers she saw something that made her heart drop.

Felix was reaching down a hand to her vagina when suddenly she slipped out from under him. He looked up to see her scrambling out of the pool, pulling her panties up, and walking over to an orange flower tree. From one of the branches hung a yellow teddy bear with a red heart shaped stomach and paw pads. Around the bears neck was a folded piece of paper tied with a brown strip of cloth. As Felix followed Leah and examined it her realized it was a bandage soaked in blood.

"What's this?" He asked.

"Sash's teddy bear. I brought it to her yesterday in the hospital." Leah said in a breathless whisper, turning to Felix with wide scared eyes. " Recognize this scent the blood is hers."

Felix took the folded piece of paper which turned out to be a letter. "'Dear homicidal whore.'" He read. "'We've got your human friend and unless you want her to keep breathing you'll come to the lumber yard in an hour. P.S. Nice tits." The period at the end of the sentence was a smiley face with it's tongue sticking out.

With a growl Felix crumpled up the note. He decided that who ever wrote the letter was gonna get their eyes ripped out.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Leah trembled as she tied the straps of her heals. She was shaking from fear and anger. Fear over Sasha's life and anger that someone not only had the balls to take her but stand and watch as she had the most pleasurable experience of her life.

"So what's the plan?" Felix asked handing her a small towel.

Leah took it and rubbed it over her hair. "I'm going to go to the lumber yard kill every leach I find there-no offense-and get Sasha back."

"Aren't you going to call your pack for back up?"

"No." Leah snapped throwing the towel away violently. "I can take care of my self."

She walked towards the door when Felix stepped in front of her, blocking her way.

"Move." She ordered.

Felix crossed his arms over his chest. "No. I'm not letting you doing this-"

"And I'm not letting Sash turn into a blood bank on wheels!" Leah roared pushing past him.

Felix wrapped his arms around waist and pulled her back. Leah twisted around and sent her fist flying into the vampire's face. Her fist connected solidly with his jaw but Felix didn't even flinch, tightening his arms around her to pull her closer.

"Let me go!" She yelled beating at his chest.

Felix muttered something in Italian and suddenly latched his mouth onto hers. Leah fought, even going as far as to bite the tongue sliding against her teeth. But in the end the sweltering heat that always came whenever Felix touched her prevailed and she submitted to his will.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to interrupt people?" He asked when he pulled away. "I was saying I'm not letting you go _alone_."

Leah's eyes went wide. "But they're one of your kind."

Felix shrugged. "They may be kin but my women comes first."

Leah's heart squeezed. One over Felix saying she was his women and the fact he was willing to go into battle _with _her not _for _her.

"Besides the bastard who wrote that letter owes me a pair of eye balls."

Leah couldn't hold back her laugh.

When they went back down the club was still in full swing. Felix sniffed the air for the vampire-for only one of his kind could slip in and leave the bear-and found a faint hint. Committing the smell to memory he took Leah's hand and walked out of the club. They walked around to the back where his new brick red viper was parked.

"Nice." Leah said examining the car.

"Thanks." Felix said. "Do you want to drive or run?"

"Run." Leah said slipping out of her dress.

Felix quickly stepped in front of her as she stripped. Her bra had been broken when he ripped it off her so she hadn't put it back on- it now took residence in Felix's -pocket-and so her breast were deliciously bare.

"You better step back." She said when she didn't have a stitch on.

Felix did, ogling her body all the while. And as he watched Leah began to change, her body growing and bones reshaping with a smoothness that was actually mesmerizing. A few seconds latter a grey wolf the size of a horse stood before him. Amazed Felix reached out and ran a hand through the silky pelt. The wolf pushed back against his hand before turning and darting into the darkness. Felix shoved Leah's clothes in the car before following her.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Leah's hackles rose as the cool night breeze brought her the scent of vampire. Felix out a hand on her tense muscle.

"Keep a cool head." He whispered creeping up the small slope they were on.

Down below lay the lumber yard. Trees of various length lay behind a chain link fence casting long black shadows onto the ground. The logs gave way to smooth planks that were stacked in towers making the yard look like a sprawling city. In the center of the wood city was a orange flickering that could only could come from a camp fire.

It was from there a whimper arose. The sad sound would've been lost to human ears, swallowed up by the night and devoured. But of course Leah could hear it and it made her heart twist and her blood to boil.

"Wait." Felix said. "We don't know how large their numbers are and will be overwhelmed if we rush in now."

In that moment Leah wished she could talk to him in her wolf form. Sash was most likely hurt and scared out of her mind. If anything happened to her Leah would…..

"Don't worry, we will save your friend." Felix said.

Leah looked up at him. The fact that he knew her concern without having her speak really touched her. Carefully the two creatures slipped into the lumber yard, silent as a shadow. They stopped a few feet away when they spotted their prey. Four vampires-three men and a women-sat a round a small fire. Behind them lay a Sasha dressed in a mint green hospital gown with her arms tied behind her back. Leah could see her teeth biting into her bottom lip as tears streamed down her face, a black bruise, that Leah knew wasn't there before, marred her left cheek.

Suddenly the biggest of the vampires stood up and stalked over to Sash. The girl cried out as he pulled her up by her hair.

"Shut up!" He snapped shaking her.

"I didn't say anything!" Sasha sobbed.

The vampire growled and threw her on the ground. "I can hear your whimpering!"

This caused Sash to cry harder and curl her body into a tight ball.

"When can we eat her?" The female asked.

"The master said to kill her in front of the women." The second male vampire said.

"I hope we get to play with her first." Added the third.

By then Leah was growling, her body trembling in anger.

"Leah." Felix warned.

But it was too late. With a bloodthirsty howl Leah launched herself at the group. The vampires only had time to turn and look at her with shock before Leah pounced on the female. Taking her head between her jaws she shook, breaking the neck with a sickening snap and severing the head from her shoulders. The second male launched from her side but Felix was there in a flash, knocking him away and taking his arms in the process.

The third vampire tried to flee but Leah wasn't having that. She gripped his legs between her jaws and bit down as hard as she could. He howled as she ripped the leg off and Leah was about to finish him when a familiar scream reached her ears. She turned to find Sasha held in the grip of the bigger vampire, her head between his hands.

"Change back or I snap her neck like a toothpick." He order.

Leah growled at him and she saw his grip tightened on Sasha's head. Snarling she shifted back. When she was human again she saw Sash's eyes widen in shock.

"Leah?"

"Don't be scared Sash." She said. "I'll get you out of this."

Leah shivered in disgust as the vampire stared at her naked body with lust in his eyes. He opened his mouth to say something when suddenly his head was severed from his shoulders.

"Bastard." Felix spat kicking the headless body.

The human girl looked up at him with fear before scrambling to Leah crying. She embraced the girl tight.

"Thank you." She said.

Felix nodded and bent down to the body. Quickly he broke it apart as he did with the others. As he was setting the fire a sent wafted to his nostrils that made him growl.

"Traitor!" A venom filled voice hissed.

Felix looked up to see the sad female vampire from the factory looking down at him. Around her stood about twenty vampires of different ages and races with eyes glowing red.

"Newborns." Leah gasped pushing her friend behind her.

Felix stepped in front of her. "You dare call me a traitor when you break the law by creating the vampires around you?"

"I am protecting my race from the threat that stands behind you." She said. "Even if it means breaking the law."

Felix growled and took a menacing step forward.

"What?" He asked as he heard a loud crack.

When he looked down he saw why. Except for the area around him, Leah, and her friend, the ground was blanketed in a layer of ice. The ice moved and grew as if it were alive, turning the stacks of wood into towers of ice as it wrapped around them. One of the newborns tried to run. But as he leapt into the air the ice shot out and wrapped around him, turning him into a statue. The same thing happen to his kin as they tried to flee.

"Don't hurt my friends." A voice as cold as the ice said.

Felix looked back and was confronted with a pair of hard eyes that were blazing a bright silver. What was more shocking was that those eyes belonged to Leah's human friend.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter **

Leah held Sasha closer at yet another spine tingling crash. Behind her Felix was busy smashing the newborn ice statues to bits.

"What have I done?" Sash whimpered.

"Nothing Sash." Leah said soothingly. "You saved our lives."

"But how did I do it?" She asked, looking up with tear-filled eyes. "I-I was so scared, then I realized that you and your….friend was going to get hurt and this feeling of rage came over me and I felt so cold and…"

Leah stroked her hair as the girl broke down into sobs. She always had a feeling that Sash was different. When the first time Leah met her something brushed against her instincts. At first she'd thought she was being paranoid but now it all made sense. Her head whipped up and she growled low in her throat as the scent of another vampire came to her.

"Hey I come in peace."

"Alice?"

The vampiress stepped out from the shadows, a duffle bag slung over her shoulder. "I come bearing clothes and transportation."

Leah grabbed the duffel that was thrown to her. Opening it she pulled out a yellow sweater and jeans that she recognized as Sash's.

"You were at my house?" Sasha hissed, grabbing the clothes.

"Just to get you something and check on your aunt."

When Sasha's eyes flashed silver Leah quickly stepped in front of her. "Sash don't, she's a friend."

"She's one of them isn't she? A vampire!"

Leah had to jump back as a sheet of ice shot out.

"Yes but she's not like the others."

The silver began to fade from her eyes. After giving her the whole gold eyes=animal blood and red eyes=human talk Sasha calmed down and got dressed.

"He drinks human blood." She asked as Leah pulled on her T shirt.

"Who?"

Her eyes gestured to Felix.

"Oh, him. Um, y-yeah, but he's okay."

Sasha gave her a 'are you insane?' look. "Lea, he kills humans to survive! How can he be _okay_?"

The fact hit Leah like a ton of bricks. No matter how good Felix made her feel at the end of the day he was one the most dangerous mass murders ever.

"Come along Sasha, your aunt is worried sick." Alice said grabbing the girls arm and walking away. "Felix I got Lupo, why don't you take Leah to that hotel you rented."

Leah's eye brows winged up and she looked at Felix.

"Hey I was just being prepared." He said sheepishly.

Leah put her hands on her hips. "Is it one of those trashy hole in the walls populated by hoes and their tricks?"

"Of course not! Come on Leah you know how I roll."

The shape shifter sighed.

"Pleas Leah?" Felix pleaded, wrapping his arms around her waist and planting a soft kiss on her lips.

"Okay." She sighed after the minuet.

On the inside Felix was dancing to the _Celebration _song.

"But that doesn't mean anything's gonna happen." Leah said.

_Celebration _turned to the song played when the titanic sunk.

Leah smiled and kissed him. "Then again maybe it does."

_Celebration _was back with _Let's Get It On _playing in the background.

I'm sorry I've haven't updated in awhile. I had this hundred day book report and two stories that sucked all the creative juices from my body. Please review


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

**Felix words had been true as Leah stepped into the posh interior of the room located on the tenth floor of the hotel. The suite hosted a plasma screen TV equipped with a complete entertainment system, a stocked bar, and a expensive looking four poster swathed in gold and violet sheets along with other luxuries. **

"**How are you paying for all this?" Leah asked . **

"**The Volturi pays well." Felix said taking off his coat. **

"**Oh. Uh, thanks for helping me rescue Sasha." She said. "I would've died trying if not for you."**

**Felix shrugged. "Don't mention it and I think we both owe your friend our lives. Did you know that she could do that whole ice thing?" **

**Leah shook her head. "I don't even think Sash knew she could do that…. are you going to tell your boss about her?"**

**Felix wanted to say no. Beneath Leah's cool façade he could sense her nervousness and fear. **

"**I can't Leah. That vampire got away, four newborns as well, and I have to tell my team about them and when I do-" **

"**You'll have to talk about Sasha." Leah finished hugging herself. **

**Felix took her into his arms, hugging her close. Leah stiffened for a sec then wrapped her arms around him. **

"**I'm sorry Leah." He said kissing the top of her head. "Maybe Alice knows a way to keep Sasha safe for a while." **

**Leah held him tighter. They stayed like that for a minuet or two before Leah stepped back. "I want to go wash up." She said. **

"**Bathrooms near the kitchen." Felix said. **

**Leah nodded then stretched up and planted a quick soft kiss on Felix's lips then dashed into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind her. **

"**Oh God." She sighed closing her eyes, allowing her head to rest against the cool wood of the door. Her mind was reeling from the nights events and reeking havoc on her senses. Right now all the shape shifter wanted to do was lay in that big bed and let Felix hold her till her troubles melted away. And afterwards do some other….stuff. **

**Leah groaned as her mind concocted some sinful options that had her blood heating and heart pounding. **

"**Whoa Leah," She sighed pressing a hand to her forehead. "First wash off the vamp blood **_**then **_**consider doing the horizontal tango." Nodding she walked over to the Jacuzzi bathtub and pulled back the curtain. **

**Laying inside the tubs clean white interior was a red duffle bag with a folded piece of paper taped to the handle that had her name written on it in cursive writing. Leah bent down and took the note.**

_**Dear Leah. **_**It read. **_**Here are some tools just incase you want to take another step towards happiness. Singed: Alice. **_

"**What's that pixie got in store for me now?" Leah groaned picking up the bag. Setting it on the marble sink top she unzip the zipper. **

**When she saw the bag's contents he jaw hit the floor. **

**Meanwhile Felix was on the phone with Demetri trying to see if Leah was safe from the executioner's block. **

"**Felix your lady friend is so lucky." He sighed. "Turns out Michel got himself into a heap of trouble two months before." **

"**What'd he do?" Felix asked. **

"**Killed a family in China, not only did he leave the bodies in plain sight but one of the kids he bit survived." **

"**How much damage?" **

"**Two whole villages destroyed in a night. Lucky the little demon ran into another newborn and the two ended tearing each other apart." **

"**So Leah's off the hook." Felix asked nervously.**

"**Yeah. But she should stop her whole vampire hunting gig." **

**Felix sighed in relief and laid back against the couch. "I'll talk to her about." **

"**Sounds like you care about her." Demetri observed. "If I didn't know better I'd say you loved her." **

**Felix went silent. He didn't even breathe.**

"**Felix? You there." **

**The vampire sighed. "Yeah. And I do." **

"**Do what?" **

"**Love her. With all my undead heart." He hung up the phone, rubbing his temples. His ears caught the sound of the door opening and the pad of Leah's feet on the soft rug. **

"**Who was that?" She asked. **

"**Just Deme-" Felix's eyes popped out of his skull as he turned and saw Leah. **

**A white lace corset hugged her curves and full breast like a lover, the red swirling pattern identical to the panties she wore. A garter belt wrapped around her curved hips and attached to the thigh high white stockings encasing her long lean legs. The linger was completed with a pair of white heeled Mary Jane's and elbow length gloves. **

**She trailed one of those cover hands down her neck over her breast and rested it on a hip. **

"**So," She said saucily. "What do you think." **

**Demetri stared at the phone in his hand for what seemed like hours. Had he heard right? Had Felix, the biggest pervert, flirt, and playboy the vampire every meant just say he loved a women?**

"**With all his undead heat." He whispered. Numb with shock he sat down on a bench and stared blankly at the street before him. "This has got to be a sign of the apocalypse." **

**Demetri would let himself reel in shock for a few more minutes then go to the hotel and tell the others what had happened. As he stood up a yellow Porsche stopped at a red light. As Demetri admired the car the passenger window rolled down and a girl stuck her head out. And Demetri's world froze. The girl's features were sharp with square cheekbones and a thin nose covered with pale skin that was marred with blotchy bruises that took nothing from her appeal. Her round face was framed by shoulder blond hair that darkened at the roots and floated gracefully around her. Suddenly her eyes-that had been closed as if the human was in deep thought-opened and stared straight at Demetri. They were wide, brown, and absolutely innocent, framed by short curly lashes. That gaze broke through his diamond skin and penetrated his cold heart, warming the organ with intense heat. As sudden as the moment came it left. The light turned green and the Porsche sped away. Taking the doe eyed beauty with it. Demetri just stood staring after it. A statue on the street corner. **


	22. Chapter 22

Lucky for all of you faithful fans I am a merciful and kind author. Even though my spidey senses are telling me to keep it a secret I've decided to let you in on some info. Yes that was Sasha at the end of chapter 21. And if you like Demetri and Sasha parings you'll be ecstatic to know that I'll be making a story about them: Crimson Ice. Coming to a fanfic site near you. Before I write this tale of love, lust, and Lady Gaga bashing I must finish this one. And just like Birdman gets stronger the closer he gets to the sun I update quicker the more reviews I get. So show me some love! Now without further delay chapter 22 of To Love Under the Red Moon.

Chapter 22

**Leah got her answer when Felix swooped her up and tossed her on the bed, groping and caressing her in a way that showed the girl just how much he wanted her. As he tugged on her panties Leah put a hand on his wrist. **

"**Felix wait." She said. **

"**Leah, would you stop a starving lion from devouring a slab of meat?" The vampire asked, voice tense.**

"**Um no." **

"**Then be quite and let me ravish you!" He growled pushing her back. **

**Leah gripped his broad shoulders and using all the strength she possessed rolled them so she straddled his hips. **

"**That sounds great," She said bending over him. "But I want to try something." **

**Felix considered her request. **

"**Don't tease me too much woman." **

**Smiling sinfully Leah began unbuttoning the vampire's shirt one button at a time, her fingers dancing over his cool toned skin. After what seemed like forever-to Felix-the shirt was completely open and Leah began massaging his pecs. A finger twirled around a flat nipple before the young women bent down and took it into her mouth, suckling gently. **

"**Leah!" Felix gasped. **

**Smiling Leah moved lower, allowing her tongue to dance along Felix's abdomen till she got to the waist band of his pants. She was about to undo the belt when Felix reached down and ripped them off. Belt, pants, and boxers. **

"**Wow." Leah gasped as his erection sprung free, standing tall and proud between his legs. **

**Felix smirked at her shocked look. "You like?" **

**Leah answered by wrapping her hand around the shaft and pumping it with even firm strokes. **

"**Oh God!" Felix gasped, the motions bringing him instant pleasure. **

"**You like?" She asked rubbing the mushroom head. **

"**Yes." He said through gritted teeth. "Don't you dare stop." **

**Oh no. Leah wouldn't stop. But she would do something she'd only fantasized about and would have Felix eyes rolling back. After stoking him a few more times she stuck out her tongue and swiped it across the tip. **

"**Leah!" Felix moaned his eyes shooting back into his skull. **

**The sounds of pleasure egged Leah in her exploration. Curling her lips over her teeth Leah took the shaft into her mouth, stimulating it with slow bobs. She chuckled around the column of flesh at the pleasure filled roar that filled the room. A callused hand reached under to palm her breast while it's twin twined its self in her head, pushing and pulling it up and down at a steady pace. Just when Leah knew Felix would cum the vampire yanked her off, her lips leaving his cock with a wet pop. **

**Using vampire speed Felix laid Leah down on the bed and ripped off her panties. Before the women could gasp he spread her legs and pressed his face in-between them. He moaned as the hot juices of Leah's feminine core flowed over his tongue.**

"**Yes Felix! Yes!" She screamed, clawing at the sheets beneath her. **

**Using his fingers Felix spread her slick folds and stabbed his tongue into her vagina. And as she gasped for breath he added a finger, growling as the wet inner muscles contracted around the digit. **

"**Felix please! I-I can't-" **

**Felix increased his actions. The sharp heels of Leah's shoes pressed into the skin of his back. **

**Leah began to scream. "Oh God! Oh God! Oh God! OH GOD!" **

**Felix felt her tenses up against him as she came. The blood that ran through her thighs on either side of her head sang to him. Senses flooded with the need to claim the desirable women took over and he with drew his fingers. While Leah still soared from her orgasm he slung her legs over his shoulders and entered her with one powerful thrust. **

"**Felix!" She cried in pleasure and pain. **

**Felix groaned at the tight molten heat that surrounded him. **

"**Leah!" He groaned. Then he began to move. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

For a split second Leah couldn't breathe. Feeling the icy member enter her so suddenly froze her completely. Of course there was pain, a burning wave as her virginity was ripped away. It was her first. Felix was her first.

"_My only." _She thought before pleasure washed over her.

She screamed his name and he groaned hers and began to move. His thrust were even and smooth, his arm muscles tensing as he gripped her hips.

"Felix! Felix! Felix!" Leah chanted. "Please give me more!"

Her cries made the vampire chuckle. "But sweet Leah I want to savor you."

"Screw savoring!" She moaned. "Do me like you mean it!"

Felix not only chuckled but had the nerve to go slower! The werewolf realized that if she wanted things to go her way she'd have to take matters into her own hands. So once again she rolled them so she was on top, the movement driving the cock inside her deeper. Leah moaned at the delicious friction and began to move to feel it again.

"Leah!" Felix gasped. His hands latching onto her breast that had slip free of the corset and were now bouncing up and down on her chest as she rocked on the vampires lap.

"Oh Felix! You feel so good!"

Leah closed her eyes and focused on the sensation of the muscle inside her, the pleasure that came each time it hit her sweet spot. Below her Felix growled and she felt the world tilt. Her eyes snapped open. Felix had sat up and now had his arms wrapped her waist. His broad hips were pushing up into her while his gripping hands pushed her down in quick long thrust.

"YES! YESSSS!" Leah screamed. Tears were brimming in hers eyes at the overwhelming ecstasy she was feeling. Never in her life had she _dreamed _about feeling this good.

"Leah!" Felix groaned, burying his head in her neck and licking the skin. Leah wrapped her arms around his and held him close, her eyes drifting closed once more.

But they shot open at the searing pain in her neck.

Leah was amazing. Felix had deflowered many virgins in his time but none of them acted the way the shape shifter did. She was a live wire, a flame of lust and sex appeal. Watching her face contort in pleasure, those phenomenal knockers bouncing around as she rode him. Holding her in his arms, thrusting into that hot body was more then he could take.

He buried his head into her neck, tonguing the vein throbbing beneath the satin skin. Suddenly the erratic pulse drowned out all other sound. His fangs began to tingle and venom pooled heavily in his mouth. Before he could stop himself he let vampire instincts take over and bit down into the flesh. He moaned in ecstasy at the hot blood that gushed into his mouth burning down his throat and warming every inch of him. The pleasure came to an end with Leah's cry of pain.

Inside Felix cursed but as he was withdrawing his teeth Leah latched onto his head.

"Bite harder!" She ordered, moaning in pleasure.

Felix froze in shock.

"Felix!" Leah hissed.

Confused Felix obeyed and bit down harder. Leah screamed again but this one was that of absolute pleasure. His confusion was replaced by lust and he continued to thrust inside her, adding more and more pressure to the bite with each movement.

"Ah! Felix! Ahhhhhhhhh! FELIX!"

Fire seized his loins and he thrust into Leah one last time before they both came.

They stayed like that for a few minuets before Felix fell back onto the bed, Leah snuggling into his chest.

"That was great." She sighed.

"Even the biting?" He asked.

Leah moaned. "_Especially _the biting."

Felix looked down at her. "You mean it didn't hurt."

"At first. But then it felt like my nerve endings were hit by a lightning bolt."

"Why is that?"

She shrugged. "Maybe it's because we're imprinted."

An eyebrow winged up. "Finally admitting it?"

"Yes." Leah said a smile on her lips. "Sorry I took so long."

Felix smiled back. "That's okay."

**I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for taking this long to update. I had finales and a nasty case of the flue. I also apologize if there are any spelling errors. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Alec leaned against the balcony railing and sighed. Just when he thought things were over and done with some crazy vampiress had to go and create a newborn army and try to kill Felix.

"Damn flirt most likely pissed her off." He muttered pulling out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. Of course being a vampire the nicotine didn't affect him like it did other humans nor did it damage his-unused-lungs. Holding a stick in his mouth and watching the smoke ring disappear into the air held a strange soothing quality.

And right now he really needed to be soothed. Karen was also pissed that they'd have to stay in the states longer and was barking it up in the room. Demetri had come back and was staring at the wall with a wired shock look on his face. And worst of all Jane-his other half-was in the bathroom reenacting the bath scene from ET and refusing to talk to him.

"I'm gonna need a lot of these." Alec said, sticking a cigarette into his mouth and riffled around for a lighter. He found it and was about to light the stick when something on the street below him caught his eye.

Standing dead center was a girl. She looked to be Alec's-physical-age with long wavy black hair, olive colored skin, and almond shaped green eyes that widened in shock. The only thing the girl wore were some dingy sweat pants and a Snow White Shirt that had a green stain on the left shoulder.

"_There's something…different about her." _Alec thought.

He was ripped from his wonderings by the loud honk. A red semi was driving down the street towards the girl who still stood there looking up at Alec The boy's eyes widened in shock as he the driver kept going as if she was invisible. Throwing down the cigarette he leapt over the edge and sped towards the girl. But when he flung out his arms to push the girl out of the way they went clear _through _her.

Landing on the other side of the street he turned around only to see that she had vanished. In all his years on the earth Alec had never seen a ghost.

"Leah what did you mean at the club?"

"What?" Leah moaned, snuggling closer.

The two lay on the hotel room floor surrounded by ripped lingerie and sheets. Felix's back was crisscrossed with scratches and Leah's knees were suffering from a bad case of rug burn and both had bruises all over their bodies. But this was all ignored by the lovers who were enjoying being in each others arms.

"I mean, you were saying something would happen if you stopped phasing. What was it?"

When the vampire felt the shape shifter stiffen in his arms he knew something was wrong.

"Leah," He said rolling onto his side and looking down at her. "What is it."

Leah sighed. "If I stop phasing I'll start to age and eventually…die."

Arms snapped around her waist. Shocked Leah looked up at Felix who wore a look of fear on his face.

"Don't stop phasing." He said in a shaky voice.

"Felix I can't keep it up forever-"

"No! Leah please I can't loose! I can't go through this again." He said panicked.

"What do you mean again?" Leah asked.

A pained look came over Felix face. "When I was still human I had a wife and a son."

It was Leah's turned to be shocked. "W-what happened to them?"

"It's a long story."

"I like long stories." Leah said. "But you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Felix shook his head. "No, if we're to continue in this relationship you need to know."

Leah wrapped her arms around Felix's neck. "Then tell me."

Felix took a deep breath. "I grew up in a small village by the sea, my father was the village leader and as his son a lot of things were expected of me. One of those things was to marry the daughter of a rich merchant to bring wealth to our pore town."

"That's horrible." Leah gasped.

Felix shrugged. "It wasn't so bad, the girl was pretty and had been a good friend of mine since I was six. But a week before the wedding I was walking through the woods, trying to get rid of lingering doubts that told me I couldn't go through with this marriage, when I bumped into…..an angle, a goddess come to life."

"Your future wife?" Leah guessed.

"Yes. Her name was Sabina and I knew the moment I looked into those forest green eyes I was meant to spend my entire life with her. I cancelled the wedding, much to my father's and fiancés shock, and married Sabina."

"You move fast don't you?"

"Yeah," Felix chuckled. "And nine months later we had our son Anthony. You would've liked him Leah, he looked just like me but was so calm and smart." The pained look came over Felix face. "When he was four he got really sick and I had to go off to the city to get the medicine. I was gone for three days and when I came home I found my father…standing over my Sabina's and Anthony's dead bodies."

Leah pressed a hand to her lips. "Why?"

"It was Gabriella, the girl I was supposed to marry. Apparently she had convinced him that Sabina was a witch and Anthony was a demon she'd conjured into this world and my dad was so superstitious, and so mad at what I'd done, that he believed her. He rounded up a couple of villagers went over to the house and slit my wife's and son's throats."

"What did you do?"

"I tore them apart." He growled. "All of them, I tortured my dad a little before sending him to hell. But I saved Gabriella for last."

"I thought you said you never killed a human women." Leah said.

"I didn't!" Felix snapped. "Gabriella was a heartless monster who got my family killed because of jealousy! I kidnapped her, tortured her for a few days then burned her like the witch she was! But even doing all that I still felt empty so I went out into the woods hoping some beast would end my misery. Instead I found Caius-my future boss-being attacked by a were-wolf. I thought if I was going to die why not do it while saving another. I distracted the creature enough for Caius to kill it and Aro was so impressed that he turned me into a vampire. Leah I never wanted to fall in love with a women again. I was too scared that if I did I'd loose her like I lost Sabina and Anthony."

"So that's why you use women like Kleenex?" Leah asked.

Felix nodded. "Now I'm going to loose you."

"Not for a while."

"But eventually I will."

"So what, do you want to break up or something?"

"Of course not!" Felix gasped.

"Then stop worrying." Leah said. "We'll figure something out. Now, hold me tighter."

And that's what he did and for the first time Felix felt the pain from his families' death lessen.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

"That's a disgusting habit." Alice reprimanded.

"Sorry." Sasha mumbled taking her hand away from her mouth. Three of her finger nails had been gnawed to the fleshy pad. "I'm just nervous."

"Well don't be, you'll love my family."

"And I have to live with them why?" She asked.

"Because until that vampiress is caught you're still in danger." Alice explained.

Sasha shivered at the memory of the horrid creature. When she'd woke up and found her standing next to her hospital bed she thought she had died and was looking at an angel. But that vision was shattered when the 'angel' wrapped a hand around her neck and threatened to pop her head off if she screamed. Then as if being kidnapped by vampires wasn't enough she finds out her best friend in the whole entire world is a were-wolf and that she had the power to turn people into icicles with a blink of an eye.

All in all it had been a wired night.

"Please stay." Felix begged, giving Leah his best puppy dog eyes.

Leah just laughed and zipped up her boots. Since the vampire had ripped up all articles of clothing she had ordered him to go out and replaced him. But instead of coming back with a T-shirt and jeans he came back with a wardrobes worth of clothes, shoes, and jewelry all designer and insanely expensive. A gift he'd said for making him feel whole again.

"I have to go ." Leah said. "I need to help my mom with the decorations."

"Then you'll be back tonight?"

Leah shook her head. "I have to go for final fitting." She said.

Felix huffed and fell back on the bed. His posture and attitude made him appear like a little boy mad because he didn't get his way. The fact made Leah chuckle.

"It'll only be a few hours." She said laying down beside him.

"Hours feel like years with out you." Felix sighed.

"Isn't that a song lyric?"

He shrugged. "I don't know." He turned to look at her, his hand cupping her cheek. "I really don't want you to go."

Leah place her hand atop his. "I have to. My family's most likely worried about me. Besides," She smiled. "I need to tell them about my date for the wedding."

Felix smiled back. "Do I know him?"

"Uh, hu, very well."

He pulled her into what meant to be a light good bye kiss but turned into a hot lust filled one when Leah's soft body brushed against him.

"No, no." Leah tutted slipping out of his embrace. "I really liked theses jeans." \

"I do too." Felix growled, ogling her long legs incased in the tight denim.

"Down boy." Leah chuckled heading towards the door.

"I love you." Felix called when she touched the knob.

Leah turned back to him. "I love you too."

Blowing him a kiss she left the room. As soon as Felix heard her get on the elevator he strode over to the couch where a mountain of shopping bags sat. Reaching into a green paper one he pulled out a shoe box. The box not only held a pair of gold heals but a small red velvet box. Felix held the box in his hand as if it were a new born child, his fingers trembling as he lifted the lid. The ring laying on the box snug cushion was spectacular. The gold band was etched with a silver pattern that was intricate and beautiful. Instead of a diamond a pink sapphire shimmered under his eyes. The gem meant love, forgiveness, acceptance and release.

Leah would always love him. No matter what he had done in the past she would forgive him. She would accept him wholly and completely. And if she said yes to one little question she would release Felix from centuries of loneliness.

**SORRY FOR THE WAIT **


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Leah began chewing on her bottom lip when her mom's silence stretched from seconds to minutes. She had just finished telling her about Felix and the women had lapsed into a state of shock, staring at her with empty eye's and clenching the small bunch of white flowers in her hands.

"He kills people to live Leah." She said in a strangled voice.

Leah sighed. "He _killed _people for a living mom. Felix is willing to go vegetarian for me."

"He's a murdered Leah!" Her mom snapped. "He cruelly took the lives of countless human's for his own heartless needs."

"I said he's going to stop." Leah said in a clam tone.

Her mother put a hand to her head. "Leah how could you choose someone like him?"

Anger spiked inside of Leah. "I didn't choose him mother fate did, we were destined to be together even before I was born."

"Can't you resist or something?"

"You know very well that I can't and I don't want to even if I could! I love him mom. He loves me. I'm sorry if it upsets you but I'm done sacrificing _my _happiness to please others."

Leah didn't regret the harsh words. Instead a sense of empowerment filled her. Her mother on the other hand looked even more shocked, her mouth gaping open and shut.

"Leah," She said after a minute. "I don't approve of Felix."

She held up a hand when Leah went to protest. "But I can see that you really love him and if he loves you I wont stand in your way."

It was Leah's turn to be shocked. Tears brimmed in her eyes and she flung her arms around the women.

"Thank you mom."

"I love you so much Leah."

"Where the hell is she!" Demetri demanded, smashing his fist into the wall next to him. The pixie of a vampiress didn't even flinch.

"I told you," She said dusting the particles of plaster of her blouse. "I went out to get her something to eat and when I came back Sasha was gone."

"How could she be gone?"

Alice shrugged. "I'd already packed her bags to stay with me including her credit cards. My guess is she hopped on a bus and is miles from here."

Demetri began pacing back and forth furiously. Since he'd been so shocked when He first saw Sasha he hadn't got a sense of her brain waves and thus couldn't track her.

"Do you have a bit of her sent? L-like an article of clothing or something?" He asked.

Alice crossed her arms over her chest. "And what are you planning to do with said scent?"

"Hunt her down." Demetri said through gritted teeth.

"For the love of God Demetri she's not an animal."

"But she is a human with knowledge of our race!" He snapped.

Alice pursed her lips and stormed over to the hotels small trash can and pulled out a crinkled hospital gown.

"Here." She said thrusting it into Demetri's arms. "But I'm warning you Demetri you better not hurt that girl."

Demetri smirked. "Oh you'll do what."

A smile graced Alice lips. "Dear Demetri it's not me you'll have to worry about. After all you did hear what Sasha did to those fledglings didn't you?"

"Come on boy it's not _that _embarrassing." Felix said.

Lupo snorted and shuffled further under the bed. The hotel room had been transformed into a romance wonderland complete with roses, sweet food, and candles that gave the room an intimate glow. A perfect setting to purpose to Leah. Well, it would be if Lupo would just corporate. You see Felix plan was to tie the ring box to the dogs head and call him in at the right moment. But the hound had took one look at the pink ribbon and went running.

"Now Lupo work with me, you'll only be wearing it for a few minutes." He pleaded. Lupo just growled.

"Alright, what if I changed it to a blue ribbon?"

The dog yipped and bobbed his head. Felix rolled his eyes and went to the closet where he'd stored the shopping bags. He was pretty sure one of the lingerie boxes was tied with a ribbon. As he was riffling through them a knock came at the door. Felix got up and went to it.

"What-" His words stopped in his throat as did the rest of him.

"Evening Felix." The vampiress from the factory said, a Grinch-like smile curling her lips.

"I think I've gain weight." Leah sighed, frowning at her reflection in the mirror.

"What? Leah you're a flag pole." Emily chuckled.

"Thanks for the compliment cousin." Leah said rolling her eyes. "But I swear this brides maids dress feels really snug, especially in the stomach." She added rubbing her midsection but froze. For a second she thought she felt something-

"Someone call nine, one, one!" A girl cried rushing in the room, bundle of fur in her arms.

"What happened?" Emily asked going to the girl.

"Somebody must've hit this puppy with a car or something." The girl said on choked tears. "His legs messed up real bad."

Just then the dog turned his head.

"Lupo!" Leah said shocked snatching him from the girl.

The dog whimpered and looked up at her, revealing the piece of paper tied around his neck with a pink ribbon. Hands shacking Leah took the paper and opened it. The letter said: Follow the scent or pick your mate up in pieces.

**Sorry for the wait**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Felix bit down on the inside of his cheek to keep back the hiss of pain that threaten to escape as sharp nails stabbed into his side. Before him the vampire sneered and dug his nails in deeper into his chest. Felix wanted nothing more then to rip the cocky bastard apart-since he was also the one that had been spying on them at the club-but he couldn't because the vampiress still had a hold of his hand. The little one had the power to suck the energy out of other people making it impossible for them to move.

This gave her brothers and sisters the opportunity to torture him to their hearts content. And even though it caused him titanic amounts of pain Felix refused to give them the satisfaction of seeing him squirm. Suddenly his tormentors backed away as their leader walked into the warehouse where he was kept. She wore a smile that was both coy and evil with her hands clasped behind her back.

"Comfy?" She asked.

"Never better." Felix replied through gritted teeth. "Though I don't think you will be."

The vampiress tilted her head. "And why would that be?"

Felix smiled. "Because when my coven find out what you've done they're going to make you regret ever being born."

Instead of going pale or showing any signs of worry the vampiress threw back her head and laughed. "I don't care!" She chuckled. Suddenly she darted out her hand and jabbed it deep into Felix's abdomen. The pain was so sudden and intense he couldn't stop the roar of agony the ripped past his lips.

"I don't care," The vampiress hissed. "If your coven spends the rest of eternity stitching me back together just to rip me apart again as long as I can cause you as much pain as I possibly can before I kill you."

"Why!" Felix demanded.

A look of surprise came over her face. "You….really don't know who I am?"

"Should I?"

Fury blanketed her expression at that statement and she drove her hand deeper. "Of course you should know who I am!" She screeched. "You only played with my heart for years then left me for some whore!"

"What….do…you…mean?" Felix gasped. "I've never seen you before in my life!"

The vampiress snarled before breaking into laughter. "Silly, silly me." She chuckled. "I have the wrong face on don't I?"

Felix was puzzled then the vampiress face began to bubble. Bones reshaped and her skin darkened till it was a light olive and hair length and curled into a waterfall of ebony silk. When the transformation ended the tearful vampiress no longer stood before him but an Italian beauty with a twisted smile.

"Gabriella." Felix said in a shocked whisper.

His ex-fiancé smirked. "Good to see you too honey."

**Please Review **


	28. Chapter 28

**You all know who the characters belong to **

**Chapter 28 **

Twigs snapped and cracked beneath the soles of her feet, some stabbing into her skin sending stinging pains through her body. She didn't care. Her flowing dress snagged on rocks and branches as she flew by, ripping away patches and turning the beautiful gown into a ragged frock. She didn't care. A group of hikers camping near by gave out fearful shrieks as she flashed before them, appearing like a beautiful phantom come to collect their souls in the depths of the woods. She didn't care.

All Leah cared about was getting to Felix as fast as she possibly could. A million gruesome scenes of her mate being torn apart or tortured danced through her head like a twisted ballet the smiling face of the sad vampiress-who Leah figured was behind the whole thing-mocked her with out mercy.

"If that bitch touched him I'll-"

Suddenly a howl filled her ears. To others it would have registered as a moaning breeze or an animal far away but to Leah it was a pain filled scream that could only belong to Felix. Letting out a call of her own Leah let her anger take over and shifted into her wolf form. The creatures vision was blood red as it hungered for the blood and flesh of the ones who dared to hurt its mate.

"BITCH!" Felix roared with all the anger and furry he could muster. "How did you survive? I watched you burn!"

Gabriella slapped him across the face, gauging her nails into his cheek.

"You watched me burn Felix!" She hissed. "But you didn't watch me die."

"No one could have possibly survived that." Felix said in disbelief. "You were nothing but bones and ashes when I left you.

"Yes," She said with a smile. "But by some miracle my old ticker was still pumping long enough for a vampire to come by." She gave out a sigh. "Apparently he had a crush on me for some time. Sought to make me his mate."

"Where is the lucky guy?" Felix asked, his voice heavy with sarcasm.

Another twist of the hand sent it away. "Well after I healed I thanked him, especially when I realized I could change my appearance at will-"

"You were always two faced." Felix spat

"Gave him a kiss and a little taste…..before ripping his head off."

"Not your type?"

Gabriella shrugged. "Too controlling. Besides I couldn't afford any distractions." She leaned in close to Felix face. "I've been planning my revenge against you Felix the second the venom entered my body. For centuries I've been plotting ways to make you feel as much pain as I did."

"You already did." Felix said through gritted teeth. "You had my father kill my wife and son!"

"Actually I killed Sabena." Gabriella said.

"WHAT!"

"That's right, I plunged a dagger over and over again into the slutty little body of hers till her organs spilt onto the floor."

"And you were surprised of what I did to you!" Felix roared. "You had it coming Bitch!"

Gabriella gave out a deranged shriek as she raked her hand down his chest, ripping skin and cloth.

"Don't. Call. Me. A. BITCH!" She screamed. "You broke my heart Felix! Embarrassed me in front of every one! Do you have any idea how low my reputation sunk when you left me for that women? My father wouldn't even look at me! The women whispered behind my back and wouldn't even let their sons think about me! I would have become an old maid! A hag forced to whore myself out to the dregs of society to survive!"

Through out her rant Felix remained silent, his face an emotionless stone.

"I….felt horrible for what I did for you Gabriella." Felix admitted. "When I went to get my sons medicine I planned to go talk to your father." His face turned hard. "But the pity went out the window when I found out what you did, now I hope you rot in the deepest pit of hell."

Gabriella laughed again. "But I wont be there alone Felix darling! I plan on sending you there after I make you watch my boys 'play' with your little girlfriend."

"Don't you fucking hurt-" Felix gagged at another push to his organs.

"Oh they'll do more then hurt Felix, Jerry here has been admiring Leah for some time."

Said vampire grinned. "Her tits are pretty nice."

Felix roar of rage was accompanied by a crash and a thundering howl.

**Sorry. Please forgive and review/**


	29. Chapter 29

**My plot not my characters**

**Chapter 29 **

Leah landed on the floor with a loud thud, the impact of her landing cracking the grey concrete. Wind flowed in from the newly broken window ruffling her fur and wafting the scent of shock and fear from the vampires throughout the abandoned warehouse. Except from the black haired vampiress who stood near Felix with her hand buried in his stomach. Leah's mate sat slumped in a chair his face strained with pain and worry. Leah wondered why he was just sitting there since his only restraint seemed to be a young vampiress holding his hand.

"Well how nice it is to meet you Leah." The black haired vampiress said removing her hand from Felix's middle. The painful moan the actions produced sent Leah into a growling fit, her hackles raising to display her fangs to the women.

"Now, now," The vampiress said in a scolding manner. "There's no need for the hostility…..well I guess there is a need for it but you're not in the position to use it. Now I suggest you turn back into that disgusting human form of yours immediately."

Leah's rebuttal was to roar and lunge at the women claws aiming for her throat. A newborn leapt to intercept her but Leah literally tour right through him, her powerful jaws snapping bones and swine. Tossing the body away Leah opened her mouth wide to crush her targets head. The women smiled and darted back to Felix.

"Down girl." She ordered putting her hands around his neck. "Or I'll be forced to remove this handsome head from your Felix's shoulders."

Leah skidded to a halt. Her concern for the vampire conquering her rage. Felix looked at her longingly, his body tensed and fear for her in his eyes. Her body shaking Leah willed the wolf away so she once again stood naked and defenseless before her enemy.

"I can kind of see why you like her Felix." The vampiress remarked.

"Don't you dare touch her Gabriella!" Felix snarled.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "I told you Felix I'm not gonna touch." She said smiling.

"Wait a second you're Gabriella? As in the Gabriella who killed Felix family?" Leah asked shocked.

"The one and only." She said with a curtsy. "I'm also the Gabriella who's going to let my children have their fun with you then rip your heart out of your chest and make Felix eat it before killing him in the most painful way possible."

Leah shivered. She could not believe that a person could be so twisted and angry for so long. It just wasn't natural.

"Now Jerry I believe you wanted to go first?" Gabriella asked a vampire standing next to her.

Jerry licked his lips then suddenly darted forward and smacking Leah across the face. The hit sent the girl crashing to the floor, her head smacking hard on the concrete. While she was reeling from the hit Jerry climbed on top of her, forcing her legs open with his knees and pinning both her hands above her head with his reaming one. Leah began to struggle, her wolf rushing to the surface.

"Na, ah, ah Leah. I want to save Felix for last but if you don't lay down and give us a good show I'll kill him right now."

Leah glared daggers at the women but willed her body to go limp. Jerry slowly let go of her hands and when he saw that she wasn't going to fight him began exploring her body, paying special attention to her breast. Leah clenched her teeth in disgust trying to ignore the feeling of callous fingers roaming over her skin.

"Gabriella stop this!" Felix begged. "Do what you want with me but please let her go."

"Silence Felix!" Gabriella snapped. "Just sit back and enjoy the show.

Felix looked helplessly at Leah. _I'm sorry _his expression said. Seeing her strong, proud mate so broken and crushed made Leah's heart break. As Jerry began caressing her thigh she felt something move inside her and another being brush against her consciousness. Leah gasped at the touch. It felt strange, a bit like her but also a bit like….

"Felix!" She gasped as she realized what it was. _Who_ it was.

"There's know use asking him for help pathetic little wolf." Gabriella laughed. "Thanks to little Tiffany here he's as helpless as a baby."

In that instant a plan sparked to life inside her brain. Leah turned her head to look at her. "I knew it." She said.

Gabriella's face went from triumph to confusion. "You knew what."

"I knew that you'd be too weak to finish me off your self."

"What!" Gabriella hissed.

"You heard me. You're weak a little coward who has to use people to do the job she should be able to do if she was half as strong as she says she is. Even if it's to get rid of a pathetic little wolf like me."

"Are you saying you think I can't beat you?" She growled.

"Honey," Leah smirked. " I _know _you can't beat me."

The air was filled with Gabriella's cries of rage as she charged forward, knocking Jerry out of the way to get to Leah. This gave Leah the chance to roll out of the way just in time to evade the punch Gabriella had aimed at her head.

"Bring it on bitch!" Leah growled popping onto her feet.

Gabriella snarled and swiped at Leah's neck.

"Too slow!" She taunted dancing out of the way shifting as she did so.

Gabriella snarled. "I'm gonna mount your head on my wall wolf!"

"_Damn it Felix do something!" _Felix thought as Gabriella landed a punch on Leah's snout.

His mate shook it off and countered attacked with a swipe of her own. Felix struggled to get up but couldn't find the energy. Like a car with no gas our battery he was completely useless. Just like he was to Sabena and Anthony all those years ago. And just like then he was going to loose someone he loved.

"Who's the weakling now!" Gabriella hissed punching Leah again this one sending her sliding towards Felix and the other vampires.

Leah got back up but instead of charging back at Gabriella she turned around and wrapped her lunged at Tiffany. The second the girl's head was severed from her shoulder's strength flooded back into Felix. In half a second he'd shot up and ripped apart a vampiress standing next to him and broken the arm of a vampire.

"It's still you Gabriella!" Felix spat.

The vampiress now had fear shinning in her eyes. The same fear she had when Felix had come for her after the murders. She looked around for help but found all the members of her remaining coven fleeing for their lives. Well almost all of them.

Seeing him dash towards the door Felix pounced on Jerry ripping off his remaining arm.

"I believe these are mine." Felix said gouging his eyes out. He let Jerry scream and writhe for a few minutes before ripping apart the rest of him.

Wiping off his hands Felix calmly stood to face Gabriella who was cornered by Leah.

"Now Gabriella," He said stalking towards her. "It's your time to pay the piper."

"Th-this is your fault Felix! You drove me to this! You-"

While she went through her rant Felix rolled his eyes and turned to Leah.

"Would you like to do the honors."

Leah grinned the sprung forward. Gabriella didn't have a chance. Before she could scream Leah was on her.

"Good bye Gabriella." Felix said as her head landed at his feet.

He felt a hand land on his shoulders and embraced Leah.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"For what?" Leah asked.

"For all this," He said gesturing around the room. "I should have checked to make sure Gabriella-"

Leah silenced him with a soft kiss to his lips. "No more about her okay? She's a bad part of your past that you can move on from."

Felix kissed her back. "You're right she is my past…..and you're my future."

Leah looked in shock as Felix knelt down on one knee before her.

"Felix." She gasped when he pulled out a ring box.

"Leah," He said opening the box. "Will you be my wife?"

Tears streamed uncontrolled down her face. "Yes. Felix I'd be honored to be your wife."

Pure joy crossed Felix face as he slipped the ring on his mate's finger then stood to embrace her. But he let go when he felt something thud against his stomach.

"Uh, what was that?"

Leah gave him a small smile. "Let's just say that someone hit the target on the first try.


	30. Chapter 30

**The End **

Hip, hip hooray! I did it! I wrote a complete fan fiction! I'd like to thank all of you for encouraging me through your reviews to push on through the worst cases of writers block and ask you to keep an eye out for my Demitri's and Sasha's story Crimson Ice. Peace out and thank you!


	31. Chapter 31

For those of you who are going crazy for my sequel fic Crimson Ice I am happy to inform that the first chapter is now posted . Check it out!


End file.
